Who Is This Angel?
by RikaFurude13
Summary: Sayori Wakaba attends Cross Academy, but refuses to recognise the Night Class as anything but inhuman. To make matters more complicated, she has begun hearing a serene voice that she knows only as the Angel of Music. YoriXTakuma Not necessary to know what Phantom of the Opera is to understand the story. Things will be explained well enough in the story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I-

Author's Note: I'm glad you decided to read! I'm not one to pry for reviews, but I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism. This is my first fanfiction, but feel free to be as brutally honest as you want.

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. Also included are elements from the Phantom of the Opera, which belongs to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Please do not sue, I don't have anything majorly valuable anywho. ._.

* * *

*Sayori's 'POV'* (I write in third person, so POV may not be the accurate term, but whatever.)

Sayori sighed as she saw so many of her peers ogle over the impossibly beautiful males of the night class. Their naivety disgusted her slightly, and she hung back from the rest of the girls, concerned for her dear friend Yuki. Yuki already suffered enough light bullying at the hands of these jealous girls, though it could be worse if Zero wasn't with her.

"Eeeee! Idol-sempai! Do that wink again!" A gaggle of fan-girls squealed loudly. Yori frowned and instead headed to the library to clear her mind. She didn't understand why her fellow Day Class students were so infatuated with the Night Class. All they had was beauty and wealth, and she was certain their real personalities weren't as jovial as they portrayed. Something about the night class always made her anxious, but she wasn't about to pry.

She sighed, allowing her inner musings to be pushed away with that single breath.

"Is something wrong?" A smooth voice asked her. She turned around quickly and relaxed when she saw that it was Alexei Smirnov, a reserved Russian transfer student who spent nearly all of his free time in the Sun Dorm library. She had struck up a conversation with him when school started about a month ago, and found him very interesting to talk to. He had an unusual Russian accent. Obviously, this made those same fan-girls smother him during his first week of school. Eventually he had put a stop to their obsession of him, though Yori had little idea of how he was able to accomplish such a feat.

"It's nothing, Alexei-kun," Yori answered politely.

Alexei frowned and sat next to her. "It does not entirely seem that way, Sayori-san." He always rose his pitch when using honourifics in an endearing way as if he wasn't sure how to use them. That was probably true. "One does not sigh so heavily over nothing."

Yori frowned at his uncanny ability to see right through her.

"It is about the annoying girls outside, yes?" he continued.

Yori nodded. "Maybe I shouldn't have left... Yuki is out there in the middle of it. I hope Zero can keep her safe from them."

"As I am sure he will. It is clear that Kiryu-san is very protective of Yuki Cross-san," assured Alexei.

Yori smiled. "Yeah... what are you doing here?"

Alexei gestured to the return cart for the library books. It was almost empty, only about five book remained. "I was helping out here. I find it pleasantly quiet in the library."

"I see what you mean. I should probably get going." Yori stood up and bowed respectfully to Alexei. He did the same.

"Good-bye, Sayori-san," he said quietly. She nodded and left the library. She was happy to see that Yuki had successfully gotten all of the squealing girls back to the Sun Dorms. She observed the Night Class going into the school building briefly before heading onward to her and Yuki's room. She was planning to study for a history test the next day in peaceful silence while Yuki did her rounds with Zero. She didn't notice an ice-blue gaze watching her before she turned the corner, out of view.

*Aido's 'POV'*

He breathed a sigh of relief. The calm and stoic human girl hadn't seen him stare at her. Oh gosh, he really did sound like a stalker when it was worded that way... He didn't even know why he was so interested in the girl. Perhaps it was because of how she hadn't even given him a second glance before, how she never gave him the attention these other shallow girls did. By goodness, the only boy (other than that Kiryu kid) she spent time with was that Russian fellow. Sure, he was good-looking for a human, but Aido looked so much better! Geez, he sounded quite conceited... he didn't care though.

"Aido!" A voice interrupted him from his thoughts. He looked up and found that he was lagging behind the rest of the group. He hurriedly ran to catch up with his fellow vampires.

"What were you thinking about?" Ichijo, the one who'd interrupted him, asked.

"Oh, nothing, Takuma-chan," he said as he put on a smile. "Just that lackey of Yuki's who doesn't join in with her lovely classmates to share the love."

"Sayori Wakaba-san?"

Aido blinked. How did Ichijo know her name?

"Um... yeah?"

"She intrigues me also. But... it doesn't matter. C'mon, let's get to class."

Aido just nodded and let the vice president lead him to the classroom. He would find out more about that girl, he was sure of it. She was interesting, indeed...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

*Sayori's 'POV'*- One week later

Yori was lying in bed, staring at the wall opposite her. For the life of her, she couldn't get to sleep. She was worrying about Yuki, who hadn't come in yet. It was almost two in the morning. She closed her eyes, in vain, to try to fall into a slumber.

"Yori..."

Yori's eyes snapped open. _What was that?_ she thought, slightly panicked.

"Yori..."

"Who's there?" she said aloud, forcing herself not to stutter. "Hello?"

"I am your Angel of Music," the ethereal voice sang to her. It was impossible to pinpoint where it came from, to the point where she was almost certain the voice was in her own head. She must be too tired, hearing things in the middle of the night. Or she had actually fallen asleep and was dreaming. Yori tried to come up with perfectly normal reasons for this voice, but she had a feeling that she was awake and hearing a strange voice. That was all there was to it.

"Angel of... Music?" she asked hesitantly. "And why are you here?"

"You used to live in my opera house. I've heard of your singing prowess, and I wish to teach you all I know."

"How do you know about that?" asked Yori firmly. "I've only told Yuki, and I'm sure she told Zero, but nobody else! Who are you?"

"I am your Angel of Music," he repeated. She had finally decided that the singer was male, and lit a candle to look around the room.

Upon finding nothing, she inquired, "Where are you?"

She could almost feel his smirk. "In your mind." Suddenly darkness overcame her, and she fell asleep.

*Takuma's 'POV'*

Ichijo was sitting in the library, reading over some ancient texts illustrating several points of vampire lore. He let out a heavy breath, his normal cheerful demeanor disappearing in the midst of his boredom. After his conversation with Aido the week previous, he had been thinking more about that Wakaba girl. He'd finally noticed her, she would sometimes come out with Yuki or hang back behind the rest of the girls, slinking to the Sun Dorms as quickly as she could.

Today was no different than usual. Ichijo was actively looking for her today, because Aido had mentioned her during class. Ichijo wasn't entirely sure what he was talking about, but hearing her name again reminded him of the fascination he had for the girl. When she emerged alongside Yuki from the school building, she seemed less alert than usual, like she was tired. He looked over to Aido and saw that he was flirting with the fan-girls like usual. He checked over to where Kaname and the others were standing, and it looked as if they were plenty busy with their own fans. This was the perfect moment to go to Sayori, for she had fallen to the back of the group like usual.

Ichijo quickly and quietly moved over to her. "Hello, Sayori-san," he said, trying not to startle her. She was startled anyway, jumping and looking over to him.

"Ichiko-san, is it?"

Ichijo smiled. "No, Ichijo. But you were close."

"I see." She was very fond of small responses.

"Why are you not with your classmates?" he asked curiously.

"Why are you not with yours?" she retorted coolly. Ichijo smirked, clever little thing.

"Good point. I wanted to get away from them." He motioned towards the group of girls that Yuki was valiantly trying to hold back.

"Oh, so you don't enjoy all of the attention, hm?"

He chuckled. "Not really. Hanabusa likes it, though."

"Of course he does. Is that all? I have studying to do." She stared at him coldly. Ichijo nodded.

"Okay, then. Good-bye."

Yori turned and walked away at a normal pace. She certainly was interesting... and oddly familiar. The name wasn't, but now that he had seen her caramel eyes and soft brown hair close up, she seemed very familiar...

He would have to speak to her again tomorrow.

* * *

AN: Sorry that this chapter is fairly short, I'm just getting the ball rolling, y'know? I'll probably update again today in celebration of my first review! Now I know why everybody wants them, I was so excited when I got one, thanks to XKinhoshiX for taking your time to leave your input! I would have updated earlier, but my power was out all morning. Hope I see you all next time!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I think I'll try my hand at actual first person today... just to see how it works out.

* * *

Chapter III

Sayori's POV - October 31st

Ichijo had made it his personal goal to talk to me at least twice a week. Although I didn't hate his company, I saw the looks the other girls in the Day Class would give me. The happy-go-lucky vice president of the Night Class didn't seem to be aware of the problems he was causing me. Just the other day, I went into my dorm room and saw that my half of the room was spray painted and wrecked. It was a harmless gesture, for I knew how to get the paint off, but what scared me was the fact that those girls would go to endless lengths to exact their revenge. For all intensive purposes, however, I took the entire thing as an excuse to stay and tidy up the room the next weekend. And so, finally, Halloween arrived.

The whole school was buzzing about the Halloween party tonight. Headmaster Cross wanted to try something new, so at eight o'clock this evening, the Day and Night Classes will merge and have their party. What interested me was the theme, however.

Vampires.

I knew that Headmaster Cross was a little... off, sometimes, but only he would be all for that idea. I was wondering how far he would go with the whole thing. Yuki was a bit tense when she heard about the suggestion, and I am certain that Zero hated the idea entirely. I wasn't looking forward to dressing up and listening to my bullies squeal all night, to be truthful. The only reason I was going in the first place was because it was mandatory and because Yuki and Alexei were going to be there to ease the tension.

Finally, the time came for the party to begin. I had scrapped dressing up, I had nothing remotely... vampiric to wear anyway. I just wore a simple shirt and a skirt that was usually reserved for weekend outings. Yuki didn't decide to dress up in character also, and Zero just wore his school uniform. Yuki, Zero and I walked to the school building, where there were already a bunch of students present. We entered the foyer, where the main party was to be taking place, and almost fainted at the sight of Headmaster Cross dressed up in a black cloak and fake blood all over his face. He positively looked like an idiot, and I was sure that Zero and Yuki felt the same. Soon the rest of the students gathered in to listen to him speak.

"Welcome, fine students, to probably the greatest Halloween bash in the world!" said the Headmaster grandly. I just closed my mouth and tried not to laugh.

"The party will go on until midnight, which gives you four hours to just relax and shake your booty!" I couldn't help but snicker at that line.

"I see that most of you have indulged in an old man's desires and dressed up! Whomever is dressed the best will be crowned the vampire king and queen! The voting will start at ten, and the ceremony at eleven! Got it? Good! Now enjoy! The punch is marvelous!" Headmaster Cross jumped down and started dancing, enticing a lot of the student body to do the same.

I finished laughing at this speech and looked around, surveying my situation. A lot of the Day Class girls (and guys) were trying to get a dance in with one of the Night Class. Yuki and Zero were talking together, but their conversation seemed a little private, so I didn't butt in. I saw Alexei standing on the far wall, just staring out onto the dance floor, and I decided to go over to him.

"Hello, Alexei-kun," I said politely, standing next to him. "Great party, huh?"

Alexei smiled. "I suppose. It is not every day that you get to see Headmaster-sama dance like a spastic elephant."

I laughed. "Yeah."

"They really took this theme thing to the maximum, did they not? Even the punch is coloured red, like blood. I am not sure I would like to drink it."

I looked at the punch. "I agree. Being in the same room as the Night Class... it's different than being outside. It's more... confined in here."

"What do you mean, Sayori-chan? Do they make you uncomfortable?"

Once again, Alexei has hit the mark. "Yes," I answered truthfully. "There is just something about them."

"I agree. But nobody really notices me anymore. So I do not mind."

"How did you get all of those girls to leave you alone at the beginning of school?" I asked curiously.

Alexei smirked evilly. "I told them that my parents were Soviet spies."

"Wow. Good trick."

Alexei blinked. "Oh, it was not a trick, Sayori-chan. My parents really were Soviet spies. They were both killed in action. I did not really like their views too much."

"Oh... I'm sorry," I said guiltily, looking down.

"You could not have known. Do not feel sorry. Perhaps we could dance?" He held his hand out cordially as a rather cute waltz came on. I recognised the tune.

"Okay." I took his hand and we started to dance. Alexei smiled.

"You dance well, Sayori-chan."

"Thank you. You do too. This is a nice song."

"It is Strauss' Blue Danube Waltz. Though, my home country turns out the best music, yes? Just listen to Shostakovich's Symphony Number Five." He laughed happily.

I nodded, smiled and we stayed silent as the dance ended. I had really enjoyed dancing with him, he was always so gentle. I ran my hand through my hair and saw that Ichijo was coming towards me. I had been growing more jittery by the second by the closeness of the Night Class, and I was afraid that he was going to ask me to dance with him. I sought a way to get out of the situation.

"I'm sorry, Alexei-kun, I have to go." I felt guilty for telling him that, leaving him here all alone. What he said surprised me though.

"It is all right, Sayori-chan. I was planning to leave after that dance anyway." He smiled at me assuredly, glancing pointedly at Ichijo, in such a way that I knew he knew why I needed to leave. "I must study, and I do not really understand this Halloween so I am going to turn in."

"Oh, okay. Thanks!" I gave him a quick hug and was relieved to see that Ichijo was busy at the moment with another fan-girl, so I made my move and went out.

I forced myself not to run as I made my way back to the Sun Dorms and my room. Although dancing and spending time with Alexei was fun, I couldn't stay in that place for very long. The atmosphere that the Night Class always had with them... it was suffocating me.

I laid back down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, willing my heart rate to decrease. I closed my eyes, wanting to get some much needed rest when I heard the singing voice again. The angel.

"_I am your Angel of Music._" My eyes snapped open at the voice. I had befriended it over the course of the last month, he didn't seem to have malicious intentions, and he was bringing the music back into my life. I looked down at my bed-covers, sitting up.

"In sleep he sang to me... In dreams he came..." I began to sing. I could almost feel his approval, wherever he was. "That voice which calls to me..." I continued. "And speaks my name. Do I dream again, for now I find... the Phantom of the Opera is here... inside my mind..."

I blinked, not knowing where the Phantom of the Opera part came from. Did this voice really remind me of that? I shrugged and decided to go with it, because the voice had started to sing, going with it too.

"_Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet._" he sang, I felt chills up my spine at the meaning behind the words. Or rather, the fact that I didn't know what he meant entirely. He continued. "_And though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there... inside your mind._"

Once again, I wasn't sure what he meant by his words, so I decided to be obscure as well. "Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear..."

"_It's me they hear._" He finished. We then sang in unison.

"Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my/your mind." We finished, and I waited for my Angel to continue, but it seemed like he had gone off for the night. I closed my eyes again, his voice still lingering in the dark room. And with that, I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

AN: Wooh, pretty long chapter! For me, anyway. For those who don't know, the song Yori and her Angel sings is called 'Phantom of the Opera'. I used the 2004 movie version, I think that the Broadway musical version of the song is different and although I like that version too, the movie one seemed to fit better. Also, for future reference, whenever you come across a part like 'Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined...' Yori's part is always listed first. So she sings 'Your spirit...' and the Angel sings 'My spirit...'. That'll probably help in the future. Thanks for dropping in!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the reviews and favourites! They make me so happy!

* * *

Chapter IV

Sayori's POV- November 19

It was a fair autumn Saturday evening. Yuki and Zero were out on patrols and hanging out with each other, so I went ahead to take a calm walk through town to enjoy the freshness of the air. I pondered about bringing Alexei with me, but decided against it, knowing that he needed to study and stay in the top five percent of his class or he would be sent back to his grandfather in Russia. I wore an outfit similar to the one I wore to the Halloween party, accompanied with a jacket to fight out the slight chill. A few other students also wanted to go for a walk, but I made no move to join them, obviously. I hadn't seen any of the Night Class out today, or any weekends, actually. It was weird, but it was also fall-time, and some people just might not like the cold. I chose not to dwell on that fact, though.

I made it out into the town and breathed in the clean air. The town was beautiful this time of night, when the lamps were just beginning to turn on, the grey dusk serene on the landscape. The atmosphere was calm, nobody paying any attention to me as I walked slowly through the simple square. Something about the night stirred my imagination, let me shut out the stress and truth of light and instead, just soak in the impossibility of it all. I let the darkness permeate me as I closed my eyes and began to sing quietly.

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye." I opened my eyes again and stared up at the ash-blue sky. "Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free... If you'll ever find a moment, stop and think of me."

I finished the first verse, looking around to make sure nobody was listening. My Angel always said that I had a beautiful voice, but I was still nervous about singing around others. Upon finding nothing, I continued. "We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea. But if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen... don't think about the way things might have been..."

I stopped singing abruptly as I heard a slight noise ahead of me. "Hello?" I called out, doubtful that whoever it was could hear me anyway. I shrugged and kept walking, but I didn't sing aloud anymore, content with just singing in my head instead.

I tensed as another noise made itself known from the darkness, it seemed closer, probably just a few yards in front of me. I peered into the inky blackness but saw nothing. It didn't look like there were any living people present in the town any longer. I had lost track of the time, the sky turning midnight-blue quicker than I expected. I looked at my pink watch I had put on before I left, and was surprised when the time was almost ten o'clock. I had definitely underestimated the time.

Turning around and walking back, I swore I saw a small glimpse of red behind me. I was unnerved, but I dismissed it as an alley cat or a rat, and kept walking, albeit a little faster than before.

Suddenly, I felt myself falling and gasped, holding out my hands to catch my fall. I had tripped on a cobblestone in the road without realising it. I gasped in pain as I scraped my knee, drawing blood. I struggled to stand up, but there was a hissing noise behind me. I turned and looked, my heart racing faster as I saw those same blood-red eyes, accentuated by the sharp teeth in a crazed face.

"Blood..." The creature smiled widely, and then lunged for me.

Takuma's POV

I noticed Yori leaving the campus earlier. She was very fascinating, and I had gotten a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach as I watched her walk out. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to her, so I decided to follow her discreetly.

By the time I caught up with her, she was muttering something to herself. I couldn't know exactly what she was saying, but from reading her lips, it looked like she said something like, "think of me." I pondered to what that could mean as she stops, looks at her watch, and turns around to walk back. I was beginning to think that my caution was unneeded as a sweet scent of blood hit my nose. I immediately recognised it as Yori's.

I widened my eyes as she was cornered against a building by a Level E. It had pinned her to the wall and was going closer to her neck. I moved into action at the threat. I grabbed the Level E and pulled it off of her, slamming it against the wall, all the way trying my hardest not to seem the monster I was trying to destroy.

"Ichijo! Get out of the way!" I blinked, moving quickly as a loud gunshot echoed through the night, the Level E disintegrating instantly. I turned to see Zero standing there with Yuki by his side.

"We heard the commotion. Yori-chan! Are you okay?" Yuki asked her urgently. Yori looked a little pale, shaking. I was very worried about her but Yuki was with her, so I decided not the interfere.

"What... was that?" Yori asked in a small voice, lacking its usual stoic manner. She was obviously very shaken.

"That was a... well... it was a vampire," Yuki answered.

"Um, Yuki, we have to go, remember?" Zero interjected. "I'd hate for your friend to be taken back by that leech," he gestured to me, "but we have to take care of a couple more Level E's in this area. I can't believe Yagari made you come."

"Yeah... Yori, you can trust Ichijo and the rest of the Night Class. They are all vampires, but they are here to demonstrate that vampires and humans can coexist peacefully. Please trust them, Yori. Okay?" Yuki pleaded.

Yori nodded absently, trying to stand. She suddenly fainted and I caught her, looking to Yuki and Zero. Yuki smiled and Zero narrowed his eyes before they walked away.

I looked down at the unconscious Yori, brushing some hair from her face before standing up while holding her bridal-style. I stared at her for a few moments longer before beginning my journey back to the academy.

* * *

AN: The song Yori sings in this chapter is called "Think of Me". Well, at least the first half of it anyway. I hope you like how Takuma is beginning to show some romantic feelings for Yori! See you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V – November 19

Aido's POV

I was bored, sitting in the common room of the Moon Dorm. Nothing more, nothing less. Kain and the rest of my peers didn't seem to want to do anything with me, as if I were annoying or something. Takuma had left a while ago, so I couldn't talk to him. It was a chilly Saturday, and there was a whole night ahead of me. I occupied myself with odd bits of homework and reading, but I was too restless to concentrate on mundane schoolwork.

Just as I was beginning to think about going out, the door to the common room opened and everybody watched in surprise as Takuma entered holding a human girl in his arms. I figured it was another one of his admirers who had fainted on him, and he was simply to nice to wake her. But I was even more shocked when the potent scent of peach blossoms and sugared candy hit my nose. It was the Sayori girl. Why was she here?

Kaname stood up. "Ichijo-san. What have you brought us?"

Takuma bowed his head in respect. "Kaname-sama, this girl was attacked by a Level E in town. And because it's almost eleven at night, I decided to let her recover here."

"What about Yuki-chan and Zero-san? Couldn't they come to retrieve her? Or perhaps the Headmaster could," replied Kaname.

"The Headmaster is asleep. I do not wish to wake him. Zero and Yuki are busy with patrols and Hunter duties," Takuma answered smoothly.

Kaname sighed, then nodded. "I trust that you can clean the blood before one of us loses control, then?"

Takuma bowed his head affirmatively again, and I was forced to grip my pen tightly as Sayori's sweet scent filled my nostrils. Nobody seemed to notice my struggle, but they were probably feeling the same.

Ruka made a huffing noise. "I'm not sure that this is a good idea, Kaname-sama."

"She is merely going to recover here. Do not do anything rash," Kaname warned the entire room. "Understand?"

Everybody nodded. Kaname stared pointedly at me in particular. "Yes, Kaname-sama," I assured him.

It was a few minutes before Takuma returned. "She's alright," he announced. I didn't miss the concerned look lingering in his eyes. I narrowed my own at this discovery. So he was taken with little Sayori also? I smirked slightly as I toyed with my pen. This was certainly very interesting...

Takuma's POV

It was twelve hours later, and Sayori still hadn't woken up. I was very tired, waiting in my room with the curtains drawn to keep away the blinding light of the eleven o'clock morning. However, I refused to sleep just in case she woke. I couldn't imagine how she must have felt. She didn't seem like one to believe in things such as vampires. All the same, she was also a very strong girl, so I was sure she'd be okay.  
There was just one thing that I couldn't push out of my mind. I had tried to convince myself that I save her from the Level E because it was my obligation to. But I knew that it wasn't the whole truth. Ever since I'd first noticed her, I was fascinated. Curious, even. Speaking with her almost every day had only deepened my feelings. Sayori was very intellectual, that much was for sure. I didn't know when exactly I began to have romantic feelings for her, but they were there, for certain.

I sighed, running my hand through my blond locks, standing up. The rest of the Moon Dorm was probably fast asleep. I opened my door and quietly made my way towards the lounge where I had placed Sayori for recovery. I was about to open the door to check on her when I heard a rustling from within. She must be awake. I paused, not wanting to alarm her. The noises inside ceased. She must have just been rolling over or something. I readied to open the door when a voice stopped me.

"_You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered_."

My eyes blinked in surprise as an utterly beautiful voice hit my ears. It surrounded me in such a way that I couldn't pinpoint where it came from, exactly. All I knew was that it was absolutely angelic and smooth.

"_You were once a friend and father. Then my world was shattered._"

The initial shock of hearing the voice wore off. I gasped quietly and then opened the door to the lounge. Sayori was sitting up halfway, her eyes still closed, her mouth open to sing the next line.

"Wishing you were somehow here again... wishing you were somehow near..."

I concluded quickly that Sayori must have still been asleep. She didn't recognise my presence in the slightest. I shut the door, feeling like I was intruding one something sacred. I turned around and was surprised to see most of the Night Class standing there in awe.

"_Sometimes it seems if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here._"

I noticed that the entire Night Class, even Kaname, were transfixed by her pure voice. Aido's expression was a mix of pride and awe. We all just stood there, waiting for her to go on.

"_Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could... Passing bells and sculpted angels-cold and monumental-seem for you the wrong companions. You were warm and gentle..._"

She slowed down, her voice fading away in such a manner that I knew she was finished. She seemed to be asleep again.

"That was something I never would have expected to be waken by," said Ruka. "I'm going back to bed."

The rest of the vampires agreed and I followed them, going back into my room. I pondered over her voice. It was beautiful, yet the song suggested something extremely personal that I felt I had encroached upon. Nevertheless, I was still thinking about Sayori when my eyes betrayed me and I fell asleep.

* * *

AN: The song Yori sings in this one is called "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again". It's about her father, and of course it'll be explained further later! See you all next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI – November 21

Sayori's POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. My head was throbbing and my entire body ached. I sat up slowly, rubbing my skull and looking around the room I was currently in. It was very opulent, with a shined hardwood floor and a high ceiling. The wine-red curtains were drawn over the windows, so I had no idea what time it was. Against the far side of the wall there was a bookshelf filled to the maximum with books that looked much older than the ones in the library I usually went to. I found myself sitting on a velvet-adorned couch that was the same colour as the curtains.

I stood up, shaking slightly, trying to ignore the dull ache over my entire body. I had to figure out where I was. I made my way towards the door, reaching to the doorknob. Suddenly I froze, the memory of Saturday night's events rushing back to me. Singing. Tripping. A crazed being lunging for me, Ichijo showing up out of nowhere and pulling the thing off of me. Yuki telling me that the entire Night Class were vampires...

It must have been some crazy dream, I tried to convince myself. But it was too vivid to be a dream, I knew that much. My knee was scraped, and it looked like someone had bandaged it. I shook my head. Vampires weren't real. I knew the Night Class was different, but saying they were all vampires was taking things a little to the extreme. I opened the door silently, peering out into the hallway. I didn't recognise my surroundings any more, and I had a hunch as to where I really was. There was no way I was in the Sun Dorms, it was much too grand for that.

I walked along the hallway and turned to stand at the top of the stairs, my suspicions being confirmed. Nobody noticed me yet, luckily, so I figured I still had a chance to sneak past them and go out the door. I took a step down the staircase, but couldn't stop myself from exhaling in pain shooting up my leg from my injured knee. Most of them glanced up at me, several of them in surprise. I felt more and more uncomfortable under the judging gaze of the Night Class. I tried to look past them, and not focus on individual faces to make my nervousness decrease, but movement at the far right threw that attempt into the flames.

Ichijo walked forward a few paces, his usual cheerful smile in place. He walked slowly, deliberately, as if to not startle me. For the record, however, his cautiousness did not help one bit.

"Sayori-san, are you okay?" Ichijo asked quietly. I blinked and frowned deeper.

"Why am I here?" I asked in return.

"You are here because you were attacked by some Level E vampire in town and we are nice enough to let you recover here," Akatsuki Kain answered boredly. I grew even more anxious as more of the Night Class began to stand and move about.

The president, Kaname Kuran, came closer to me at the foot of the stairs. "You are welcome to return to the Sun Dorms whenever you'd like, but I would not recommend it because it is just past one o'clock in the morning. Do you need any food?"

"Do you?" I couldn't help but retort back in accusation. "Is this National Fool Sayori Wakaba day? I don't like jokes." I trembled as I voiced my thoughts and frustrations.

"We really are vampires. Did you not believe Yuki when she told you?" Kaname asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "I'd believe Yuki about anything, but," I paused, my voice quieting down due to my nervousness. "This is all outrageous."

"Sayori-san. Please believe us. We won't hurt you," Ichijo interjected, his voice sounding as if he was speaking to a stray kitten. Instead of placating me, the tone of his voice just made me more jittery.

"How do I know you aren't lying? People lie," I whispered, staring at the floor. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Kaname shake his head in exasperation and step away from the base of the stairs.

"Sayori-chan." I looked up at this new voice. The stunningly beautiful Ruka Souen stood and began to walk towards me.

"It's cold out. I can lend you some clothing if you wish to leave," Ruka finished, staring at me.

I mentally screamed. Why is everybody cornering me? Just let me be!

I shook my head and ran down the stairs, paying no mind to how my body was begging for me to stop, the pain was just another distraction from the impossibility of the situation. I didn't care how pathetic I must have looked while running away, running away instead of facing my problems like I always have. I opened the large doors to the Moon Dorm and bit back a cry at how cold the night was. I wasn't even wearing shoes, and I had no clue as to where my jacket was. I wouldn't go back in there with the Night Class though. They wanted to make a fool of me, they got Yuki and Zero in on this joke and I wouldn't have their tomfoolery. I closed the door behind me as I ran out into the cold autumn night, but not before I missed Ichijo's pitying glance at me. This only made me despise him more. He had no right to pity me!

I ignored the freezing cold as I ran back to the Sun Dorm and let myself into the familiar setting of where I spent my school days. I went to the library, desperate to get as far away from the Night Class as was possible. I opened the door to the library and almost walked straight into Alexei.

I gasped and jumped back. "Alexei!"

The handsome Russian boy just stared back at me quizzically. "Is something the matter, Sayori-chan?" he asked me.

I waited a moment, willing my heart and breathing to slow down. "N-no, Alexei-kun. I'm fine."

"It is painfully obvious that something is not fine."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Alexei-kun, but this isn't something I can really talk about..."

Alexei smiled. "Say nothing more, Sayori-chan. But remember that you can talk to me about... most things. However, I must say I am at a loss when it comes to Japanese history."

I smiled despite myself. "I'll remember that."

Alexei nodded. "I must turn in. I have probably stayed up too late anyway."

"Okay." I watched him as he began to leave, but then I remembered something. "Alexei-kun, wait!"

He turned inquisitively. "Yes?"

"Um... what day is it, exactly?" I asked.

"It is Monday. Oh, wait." He looked up to the clock, which read 1:35. "It is Tuesday." He laughed. "I missed you in class yesterday, but I figured that you were ill. Glad to see you are feeling better." He opened the door and left.

I didn't bother to correct him. Me being sick was a much more believable story than getting attacked and being in the Moon Dorm for the past weekend. I looked at the books in the library and was reminded of the elegant bookshelves in the room I woke up in. I shook my head at the unwanted reminder of anything about the Night Class.

I walked away, going to my room with unnecessary haste. I went inside and locked the door behind me, falling onto my bed. Yuki wasn't there anymore, she had gotten a new room assignment so I wouldn't be bothered with her guardian duties, but truthfully it felt much colder and emptier alone in the room without her. I felt like such a coward for running away from the Night Class like that. I was so overwhelmed, I actually did feel a bit sick. I closed my eyes tightly, wishing for the presence of my Angel to take my mind off of things. But he didn't come.

Aido's POV

I was slightly offended when Yori ran off like she did. I knew that she didn't actually think we were vampires, and although that is fine for our secret, I didn't like that she blew off our existence so casually.

"Maybe you just overwhelmed her a little too much. It is a lot to take in, after all," Rima said from her place at Shiki's side, his arm around her.

"I'm sure she'll warm up to us eventually," Shiki agreed.

"It's not about that, it's about her letting our secret slip. Yuki trusts her, obviously, but anything could happen. I'm thinking that we'll have to erase her memory." Kaname crossed his legs authoritatively.

"She won't let it get out, she's to herself most of the time anyway. And besides, she doesn't even believe it," Takuma reasoned. I narrowed my eyes at his observation and the fact that he knew she didn't have a lot of friends in the Day Class. His knowledge of her was beyond what it should have been. It made me frustrated and a little angry. I was the one who noticed her first after all.

Kaname sighed. "Fine, we'll see how it turns out."

"I pushed her too far..." Ruka said guiltily.

I laughed. "Did you want to be her friend or something? The great Ruka wants to be friends with a little human."

Ruka glared at me. "Look who's talking. You're just a playboy, Aido. I know why you're so interested in her. It's because she's the only human girl besides Yuki who doesn't fawn over you every day."

Jeez, it seemed like had hit her nagging switch. "Yeah, yeah I know," I said dismissively. I stood up and made my way to the stairs so I could go to my room.

"Besides, her voice is just amazing, and she seems like a sweet girl," Ruka continued. I stopped in my tracks, listening. "I wonder who her singing teacher is." Ruka sighed in contentment.

I smirked slightly before I advanced to my room.

* * *

AN: Some more TakumaXYori and AidoXYori implications! And looks like Ruka's wanting a cute little friendship with Yori! There is no particular reason why I put that in there... Ruka just seems nice. See you all next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Sayori's POV – December 10

It was painfully clear that Alexei, Yuki and even Zero were worried about me. After running away from the Moon Dorms, I locked my self away for the next three days, in a cowardly fashion. I was ashamed, but there was absolutely no way I'd believe that the entire Night Class was made up of vampires. Every logical thing I had known for my whole life would be jeopardized with that single statement. I exited the school building through the rarely used back entrance, so I wouldn't have to face them. I felt disgusted with myself for avoiding the problem in this way, for I had always faced them before. But this was beginning to be too much. I willed myself to forget about it as best I could, though there was no progress.

Winter break started today, and I was thankful for the distraction. I knew most of the students on campus were leaving until school resumed on the third of January, and that included the Night Class, fortunately. Zero and his twin brother, Ichiru (whom I knew little about), were going with Yagari, leaving Yuki at the academy with me. I had no family to go back to, so I was staying. Unfortunately, Alexei had to go back to Russia to report to his grandfather and meet with his family. I was sad that he was leaving but I knew it was necessary.

I had a small breakfast of toast and orange juice, and sat around reading for most of the morning. Skipping lunch, I put on my jacket to go for a walk. I was a little wary, remembering what happened last time I went for a simple walk, but I wasn't about to let that stop me from my usual routine.

The air was even colder than it was last time, it was almost winter, after all. I could see my breath as I walked through the woods near to the academy on my way to the small lake. I knew the lake would freeze over soon. I made my way to the end of the wooden dock and sat down, staring into the water serenely. A fish or two would occasionally show themselves and then disappear back into the depths of the water.

I must have been sitting there for almost an hour when I heard a rustle in the leaves. I immediately stiffened, remembering what had transpired the previous time. I looked around as best I could. It was still daylight out, so technically vampires shouldn't be out right now, but the thought seemed ridiculous in my head. I didn't believe in them.

The rustling got louder, and was about to have a panic attack when Yuki's form made itself known from the dark foliage of the woods. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Yuki."

Yuki came over to me on the dock, sitting down. She didn't say anything, just embraced me.

"Yuki..." I repeated, leaning into her embrace.

Takuma's POV

Winter break starts today. I was going to see my grandfather Ichijo for a few meetings this year, but because they were not mandatory, I decided to blow him off and stay to watch Sayori, since she was staying at the academy this year. It made me wonder about her family, why she wouldn't be with them.

That girl made me extremely nervous. I felt sad and guilty when she ran out of the Moon Dorm that night, and I could tell that she still wasn't doing well. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I was bored and couldn't sleep. The cloud cover was thick today, so I shouldn't get too hurt if I went outside today. I put on a jacket with a hood and went out through my window, not wanting to risk letting any of those Day Class girls who stayed see me. I began to walk through the woods, the lake beginning to appeal to me. Just me and the cold water.

After a few minutes, I could hear the quiet trickle of water running. I was getting close, the noise making me relax. My serenity was cut off by a rustling in the undergrowth. It was so far away that no normal human could have heard it. I immediately tensed and looked around. I was about to dismiss it as an animal when the sweet peach blossom-candy scent of my recent fascination hit my nose.

Sayori?

I peered out through the foliage and saw Sayori sitting on the dock, Yuki walking towards her. So that noise was Yuki. I didn't interrupt, just watched.

Yuki held Sayori in friendship for a while. It was a tender sight, and it made me smile. I knew that Yuki would always be there for her.

"Yori. What's wrong? You've been to yourself these last few weeks, you even locked yourself in your room for three whole days after that walk last month."

Yuki's words surprised me. Sayori locked herself in her room? I felt even guiltier at this revelation.

"I heard that you sang in the Moon Dorm too. Kaname-sempai says he was very impressed."

That was true. It seemed as though everybody was.

"I've had a great teacher," Yori explained.

This was interesting. I wondered who would be good enough to teach somebody who already had the voice of an angel.

"Father said: When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you. Well, Yuki, Father is dead now, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

"Yori, do you believe? Do you think that the spirit of your father is coaching you or something?"

Yori turned to her and whispered, "Who else could it be, Yuki? Who?" She sighed and I, once again, felt like I was intruding on her personal life again, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. My breath caught as I heard her beautiful singing voice again.

"Father once spoke of an Angel... I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he's here..." She stood up. "There in my room, he calls me softly. Somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me, he the unseen genius..."

Yuki then interjected, her voice clear and almost childlike. "Yori, you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true. Yori, you're talking in riddles and it's not like you..."

Yori took up the next part, standing. "Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory!" As she was singing 'glory' Yuki accompanied with a "Who is this angel, this..." And then I was thoroughly impressed as the two girls sang in unison, their harmonies blending just right: "Angel of Music, hide no longer, secret and strange Angel..."

Yuki turned to face Yori as she sang, "He's with me even now..." Yuki took her hands.

"Your hands are cold..."

"All around me..." Yori continued.

"Your face, Yori, it's white."

"It frightens me..."

"Don't be frightened..." Yuki pulled Yori into a loving hug. They stayed like that for a few moments before Yuki broke the embrace.

"Yori, I can't imagine how you must be feeling. But just know, I wasn't joking when I said that the Night Class was full of vampires."

"How can I believe that, Yuki? It's so... illogical!"

"And your Angel isn't?" Yuki looked at Yori with a stern glint in her eye. "Just listen. They are all vampires. But they won't hurt you, I promise. They haven't hurt anyone yet."

"I... don't know... I mean, it makes sense... but it's so hard to think about it. I've had these wary feelings of the Night Class for a long time now, but vampires..." Yori let out a distressed sigh, and I had the strongest urge to comfort her. I didn't know how she felt, per se, but I knew it wasn't easy to accept a whole new race of beings that relied on her race for their sustenance.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I need some time alone, so I'm going to leave now. I'll see you later." Yori walked away. I was at a loss for words. Yuki just stayed there, standing on the dock staring at the sky.

* * *

AN: The song sung in this chapter is called 'Angel of Music'. It's hard to describe overlaying parts, so just look it up if you're confused about it ^^; See you all next time!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for not updating in a couple of days, I was actually busy with something for once. A few things are revealed in this chapter, the story is finally going forward in terms of the romance-y stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter VIII

Takuma's POV

I walked out into the open, going onto the dock. Yuki turned and looked at me in surprise.

"Ichijo-san! What are you doing here?"

I smiled. "I couldn't help but overhear you and Sayori. I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but I couldn't help but be curious. You sing very well."

Yuki blushed slightly and nodded. "Thank you... What all did you hear?" She looked nervous.

"I heard you two singing and then you were talking about her not believing in vampires... What was all of that Angel stuff? I'm sorry if I'm asking about a personal matter..."

Yuki sighed and motioned for me to sit next to her on the edge of the dock. I did so, looking at her curiously.

"I shouldn't tell you anything, but I can see that you care, so I will." She sighed and fiddled with her fingers. "Yori's father died when she was seven. This kind lady, Madame Giry, who used to come over to the Headmaster's with her daughter, Meg, took Yori in and let her live at that opera house in town. There, Yori was a chorus girl and a ballerina. I met Yori when Madame Giry brought her over once. She used to be very gloomy, but I noticed that her mood considerably increased when I started to talk to her. We became very good friends quick, and I told her about how Headmaster adopted me when I was young, and she told me about her father and how nice of a man he was. She seemed almost obsessed about this Angel of Music that she was supposed to hear, whom her father promised would come. During the summer, right before this school year, Headmaster decided to send her a letter recommending her for Cross Academy. And here we are, to the present. The only people who really know about her are me, Zero and now, you."

Saying I was surprised was a complete understatement. "That's a very sad story. She must have really loved her father. But what about her mother?" I inquired.

"Her mother died in childbirth."

"So, she's hearing a voice and thinking that it is an Angel, the one her father said would come?" I blinked. "That's a little... un-Yori-like. She doesn't believe in vampires, yet she believes in an Angel that sings in her head."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Yuki sighed heavily again. "You can't let her know that you know about all of this. I'm not sure if telling you is something she would want."

"If that's true... then why did you tell me?" I asked.

"It's blindingly clear that you have something for her. I noticed that night she was attacked. You are probably the only one in the Night Class who feels that way and has the personality to make her trust you."

I raised my eyebrows, thinking of Aido and how he also seemed to dote on her. However, Aido's personality left much to be desired, and the way he talked about her made me slightly uncomfortable. "Yeah, probably. It's just something about her... I don't know. She's fascinating."

"I'm glad you think so. Please, if you really do feel that way for her... don't hurt her." Yuki stood up with that, and walked away.

Sayori's POV – January 9

It's been a month since the lake, and school had started up again. I felt the usual almost-claustrophobic feeling when all of the students came back. I was reading in the library after classes were over. I heard a noise and tensed up. I had been more jumpy as of late, and I knew Yuki observed that.

"Sayori-chan."

I turned and almost sighed in relief as Alexei came over and sat next to me. He asked me what I was absolutely sure he'd ask. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"You have not been eating much for the past few days. That does not normally constitute as fine, I am sure." He frowned with a serious look on his face. I knew he didn't want my normal short answers anymore.

"I've just been caught in a rather... difficult situation. Please don't worry about me, Alexei-kun. I can't tell you what it is all about, but I just want you to know that I'm doing my best to get over everything, okay?"

Alexei frowned and nodded. "Very well."

"I haven't been able to talk to you since school started. How was your break?"

Alexei chuckled. "It was cold. My grandfather is very pleased with my education here, which is good because if he did not, I would not be here."

"Yeah, that is good. My break was normal, I just read and studied."

"Reading is always fun."

I agreed and stood up. "Yes. Are you here to study? I don't want to distract you."

"I am here for that reason, yes. But you are not distracting me. It is nice talking to you."

I smiled. "Thanks. I should probably go. I'm sorry for making you worry. I'm working on it."

"Of course. Just remember that I will always be there for you."

Not in this situation, I thought. I paid no mind to it though, smiled and left the library. I made my way to my room and started on my homework. I couldn't concentrate, instead thinking about my Angel. He's been singing to me more lately, and I was grateful for his guidance. He was the only thing keeping me from going completely crazy. I was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, the Night Class really were all vampires. It was all starting to make a little sense, but even if I accepted the fact that they existed, that still didn't make it okay with me. Vampires were supposed to be dangerous. I knew that the Headmaster was one of the mediator guys but it appalled me that he would be able to try to have vampires and humans were able to coexist. It seemed far-fetched for me, why would he try such a thing?

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. I was making plans to talk to Yuki more about it tomorrow, though she would probably say the same sort of thing she always did. Maybe I should talk to Zero, or the Headmaster instead. Or I could take chances and ask Ichijo.

He didn't come up to talk to me anymore, but now that I went out the front doors like everyone else, I saw the Night Class again. I noticed him looking towards me anxiously often, though I tried to not look back. Once in a while I'd see Ruka stare at me for longer than usual, or Kaname, or Aido. The fact that they regarded me more than usual made me uneasy.

I was interrupted from my reverie when I heard someone in the room with me. I turned around and almost yelped in surprise as I saw Aido standing in front of my bedroom window. My heartbeat quickened.

"What are you doing here?" I almost yelled.

He smiled and held up his hands in a passive manner. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything." He laughed. "I just wanted to see you."

"I have never even talked to you before, Aido-sempai!"

"On the contrary, dear Yori, we know each other very well. Well... I know you well anyway. But we talk, in a way, all of the time."

"Stop joking around, go away!" I was enraged at his extremely casual way of addressing me. I was frightened, but also determined to not show it.

"No." He put on a no-nonsense face and stepped forward. I resisted the urge to step back. "I need to tell you something. You have to trust me."

"Why should I trust you? You're a... a vampire," I admitted quietly.

He tilted his head. "So you actually believe that? I'm happy."

I frowned. "Go away."

"No," he repeated, stepping closer. "I have to tell you something first."

"Then just tell me so you can be on your way. You are breaking several school rules right now," I glared with as much force I could muster through my fear.

He smirked, as if amused by my tough act. "You know that voice you've been hearing?" he asked.

I nodded, confused. How does he know about that?

He smiled a little more, an unidentifiable glint in his eyes. "It's me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX- January 9

Sayori's POV

Impossible. Absolutely impossible. The playboy, the joker, the vain Aido was my angel? It couldn't be. I didn't want to be subjected to these horrible games anymore. I didn't know how he had heard about the voice, but I hated that he would just waltz in and tell me this.

"You're lying," I said quietly, shaking in rage. Aido stepped closer and shook his head, the look on his face so serious I was almost inclined to believe him.

"I'm not, Yori. Please accept it. I'll prove it any way you can. Please," Aido implored, staring at me.

"Then prove it," I heard myself say. "Prove that you are the Angel of Music."

Aido nodded, closing the gap between us and grabbing my shoulders. I was frozen in panic as he leaned in, his mouth by my ear. He then began to sing.

"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless. Yearning for my guidance..." He moved away from me, watching me with a slightly wary expression, gauging my reaction. I was shocked. The voice was the same. Smooth, charming yet dangerous. The exact same. I started to sing along, despite my uneasiness.

"Angel or father, friend or phantom? Who is there, staring?"

"Have you forgotten your angel?" Aido cut in. I narrowed my eyes a bit.

"Angel, oh, speak, what endless longings echo in this whisper!" I finished.

Aido moved close again, his hand moving up to caress my cheek endearingly. I couldn't move away even if I had wanted to. His voice seemed to resonate all around me in the room, pinning me to where I was standing.

"Too long you've wandered in winter," Aido continued. "Far from my fathering gaze."

"Wildly my mind beats against you..." I sang.

"You resist."

We then sang in unison. "Yet the/your soul obeys! Angel of Music, I/you denied you/me, turning from true beauty! Angel of Music, my protector/do not shun me, come to me/your strange Angel..."

I finally backed away, wary again.

"You're a vampire," I said. He nodded.

"I hope that it doesn't taint our relationship," Aido responded. I was confused. Relationship?

"What exactly do you mean by that, Aido-sempai?" I asked.

Aido looked a little uncomfortable. "Never mind. Sorry I said that. Do you believe now?"

I thought and nodded slowly. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

Aido shook his head. "Not really. I'm not going to hurt you or anything, you know that."

I sighed and rubbed my head. "I need time to think. Please, Aido-sempai, can I just have some time alone? And don't come back to my room. I don't need to get in trouble just because you decide to break some rules."

Aido laughed. "Sure thing." He opened my window, winked at me, and jumped out. I sighed again, falling onto my bed. The revelations of this night were beginning to give me a headache. I rubbed my eyes, my thoughts a torrent, a maelstrom. I was confused, relieved and frightened. The guy who always got slapped by Kaname-sempai was secretly my charismatic Angel? I would have been sure that I was dreaming, but even my mind wouldn't think that sort of nonsense up. But still, he had sung, and the voice was an exact match... the style, atmosphere and obscure nature of the lyrics also correlated just so with what I've been hearing all year. I befriended the Angel before, so now why was I so frightened at the thought of my pillar now? Just because it was Aido didn't change anything, right?

I was so confused, but even my feverish mind had to fall to slumber eventually.

Aido's POV

That was one of the hardest things I had to do. Ever. No doubt about it. I hated the look of fear that lingered in her eyes even after I left. But I had to tell her. She had been talking to Takuma, and she also spent so much time with the Russian kid. My possessive side was jealous, obviously, so I decided to turn the tides to my favour. Which involved telling her what nobody else knew. That I was her Angel of Music.

Sure, I may have been cruel to use her past against her. She believed so fervently into what her father had told her about some Angel of Music who would visit her once he died. I merely used that to my advantage... I'm sure she wouldn't have accepted the 'Angel' so easily if she hadn't presumed it to be true.

I was able to sneak back into class with little consequence. I know everyone probably noticed, but no blood had been spilled, so I shouldn't get into any trouble.

"Where were you, Aido-san?"

I mentally groaned. Of course he would ask.

"I was just walking about, Takuma-chan," I responded with my usual 'Aido-ness', adding a wink for flair.

Takuma sat down beside me. "Walks are always nice."

Ugh! I yelled in my head. Why must he sit next to me! I never miss the looks he gives to my Yori. He frustrated me to no end. I was bored, and a smirk graced my face as I turned to him with my next question in mind.

"What do you think of Sayori Wakaba?" I asked him. He looked visibly surprised at the question.

"What do you mean, Aido?" he inquired in return.

"Oh, nothing. I just see you talking to her once in a while, which is more than what anyone else has done before."

Takuma sighed. "Why do you care?" He smiled at me sweetly.

Crap. I forgot that I was dealing with an intellectual here.

"No reason," I answered, trying to make it sound like no big deal. "It's just odd that you would try to converse with her."

"Maybe I find her interesting," Takuma replied smoothly, the look in his eyes showing me that he didn't buy my reason for my curiosity.

I decided not to tread into deeper water and I didn't say anything else, staring at the chalkboard.

I'll continue this later.

* * *

AN: The song in this one is called 'Wandering Child'. It seemed to fit the best for this situation ^-^. This chapter is mainly Aidori, though, as assumed from the summary, that's not going to be the main pairing. Aido seems a little possessive, huh? Hope you like it! Oh, and in case anyone was wondering, Alexei is NOT going to be involved in any romantic relationship with Yori. It's just purely a friendship OC! See you all next time! Stay awesome!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X – February 1

Sayori's POV

I was beginning to feel a little better. I was eating more, so I didn't worry Yuki or Alexei. I was beginning to become more relaxed, even though Ichijo was trying to talk to me every day again. I still didn't know what his fascination with me was, but he seemed like a kind guy anyway. He was almost always smiling, though I noticed that his smile usually faltered when we both saw Aido staring at me. I wondered why he seemed so tense around the blond vampire. It was a bit odd. Aido made me uncomfortable, sure, but he hadn't tried to do anything so I was beginning to warm up to him. He had talked to me on several occasions over the last month, and was actually a little interesting. It seemed as though the shallow playboy was a deeper pool than everyone thought. I was still most comfortable around Ichijo, however. He didn't act all possessive over me like Aido did.

Class ended and I walked out, seeing Ichijo come over to me again. I sighed, knowing that the incessant bullying was getting worse with every day that Ichijo wanted to talk. I tried to ignore the fiery glares of my female classmates who would do anything to be in my position at this moment.

"Hello, Sayori-chan," said Ichijo with a smile, as always.

"Hello," I answered. "Do you want anything?"

"Just want to talk. How have your studies been going?"

I sighed. "Fine, as always, Ichijo-sempai. You do realise that you are causing quite a bit of trouble for me, right?"

He laughed. "Yeah, but a strong girl like you can handle it, I'm sure."

I shrugged. "Maybe."

He narrowed his eyes just slightly. "I'll intervene if I think you can't."

I nodded. "I appreciate it," I responded, flashing him a small smile. I couldn't help but feel the gaze of my Angel, however, as I continued the small talk with Ichijo. I glanced at Aido. He was almost glaring at us. Ichijo knew that Aido was staring their way but ignored him. "Don't think about him, he's just jealous that you aren't paying any attention to him like those other girls," Ichijo told me.

I almost laughed out loud, knowing that Ichijo's assumption was farther from the truth than he would ever know. I agreed with him though, to not arouse any suspicion with the kind vice-president.

"I have to go to class now," Ichijo said, he sounded almost disappointed. "It was nice talking to you." He went back to the Night Class group and I went into the Sun Dorm. I wasn't about to admit it, but I was also kind of sad that I had to stop talking to Ichijo. He was almost as good as Alexei when it came to cheering me up.

I went into my room, did my homework, and got ready for bed. I was almost sure that I wouldn't be able to concentrate on mathematics, but I supposed that my conversation with Ichijo calmed me more than I thought it did.

I laid down in my bed and stared up to the ceiling. I haven't heard my Angel- Aido- as frequently as usual. I yawned, almost falling asleep, before I heard a noise from my doorway. I sat up and looked that way, sighing silently as I saw Aido standing there.

I sat up all of the the way. "I was almost asleep."

He didn't say anything, moving into the room and sitting on the edge of my bed. Without preamble, he began to speak.

"Stop talking to Takuma."

I blinked. I didn't know that he was so against me talking to Ichijo. "Why?"

"You don't belong to him. You shouldn't pay attention to him."

I began to get a little mad. "I don't belong to anybody, much less you. I talk to Ichijo because he is nice and a great conversationalist. You just come in here and prattle off what you want me to do, when you don't even know how I feel about the subject."

Aido got uncomfortably close. "I gave you music, introduced it back into your life at my own expense. And you don't do anything for me in return." His eyes were dark, angry, and it frightened me. I moved backwards. He continued, "You don't talk to me willingly, but you decide to talk to Takuma?"

"He talks to me, I can't refuse, that'd be rude!" I said, in my own defense.

"Shut up," said Aido sharply. "Stop making excuses. You like him more than you do me, don't you?"

"Aido-sempai... don't be like this-"

"What does that goody-two-shoes have that I don't?" Aido demanded, gripping onto my upper arm painfully. I squeaked and tried to pull away. Aido was becoming more frightening with every second, and I couldn't help but wonder how far he was going to go while he was in a rage like this.

Takuma's POV

Aido was gone from class again today, he had been every once in a while as of late, but this time I had the strangest feeling that something bad was going to happen. I didn't miss the looks given to me while I talked with Sayori.

I looked around the classroom, and raised my hand. The teacher glanced my way.

"Yes, Ichijo-san?"

"May I use the restroom?" I asked. The teacher nodded and I left the classroom as quickly as I could without being suspicious. I had a bad feeling and I didn't like it.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the shortness, though I promise that next chapter is going to be great! Well, I hope so, anyway! See you all next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

Sayori's POV

Aido's grip on my arms was painful. I tried to pull away again, but he wasn't having any of that.

"Well?" he demanded. "What is it about him that makes you love him more than me?"

"Aido-sempai, it's not like that! I just like to ta-" I yelped as Aido tightened his grip suddenly. He was way too close for comfort, and he was a jealous wreck.

"Stop with the excuses! You hate me, don't you! You think I'm shallow, a player, someone who'll do anything just to get on a date with a beautiful girl, don't you! I can't believe you would think of me in this way! It is insulting! You should repay me, you should be grateful! But yet you turn me away, taking my voice and song for granted!"

I was frightened, even though what he was saying wasn't exactly true. There was only one way to quell his anger so nothing more would happen to me. "W-what can I do for you, to repay you?" I asked quietly.

Aido smiled twistedly. "There is something I have always wanted from you..." He leaned in close to me. My heart raced even faster, if possible. He held me tighter and slowly licked my neck. "If my lady will give it to me..."

Oh God. Aido wanted my blood. And in the position I was currently in, there was no way I could refuse. I was scared out of my mind. Just a few months before I hadn't even believed in vampires, and now one was threatening me. I couldn't take it.

"No, Aido-sempai!" I said firmly, willing my voice not to shake. "That's against the rules, isn't it?"

I could feel Aido's scowl from against the sensitive skin of my throat. He made an inhuman hissing noise, not unlike the one I had heard from the Level E that fateful night. His eyes made contact with mine, and all I could see in the blue depths was anger and bloodlust. His grip on my arm loosened somewhat with the surprise of my refusal, and I wrenched myself from his grasp, jumping off of the bed towards the middle of the room.

"You offer to repay me, and I ask for one simple request. Yet you deny it. Do you really think you have a choice?" Aido said to me quietly. The fact that he was so calm now was even more frightening than how he was before. "Do you?"

"Please, Aido-sempai. What are you thinking?" I tried to reason with him.

Aido grimaced in rage, and before I knew it, he was pinning me to the wall menacingly. "Shut up," he commanded. "Don't worry, I won't kill you, Sayori. I love you," he said, a little gentler this time. He caressed my throat again. I was trembling at this point. I almost fainted from shock when I felt sharp incisors pressing against the skin of my neck. I could feel Aido's eagerness, he wanted this. But I didn't.

Aido was readying to bite down, and tears pooled in my eyes, threatening to spill over. I willed him to stop the nonsense and just get it over with already. I was so scared. Was this really an equal repayment for him bringing music back into my life? I shut my eyes tightly.

Aido tightened his grip momentarily, but then suddenly let me go as a loud crash was heard, like shattering glass. I fell to the ground, eyes still closed, not willing to see what had interrupted Aido. I was breathing harshly, the suspense of the moment almost making me pass out.

"Aido," a stern voice said. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" the voice was laced with rage. I couldn't believe it, there was no way this was happening. I opened my eyes, scooting backwards slightly as Ichijo's green orbs stared at me with concern.

"Get out of here," Aido snapped at Ichijo. "You have no business here, Takuma."

"I think I do. Blood drinking on campus is off-limits. I know you have no sense of control, but you need to practise restraint."

Aido glared at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but the door to my room then burst open, Yuki and Zero barging in.

"What's with all of the noise? You're going to wake up the whole dorm? And why are the both of you out of class, in here, no less?" Zero demanded. Yuki looked over to me, but I didn't see her very clearly. I was still shaken from the experience, and my mind couldn't take anything more. Yuki looked at me worriedly, I knew.

Aido muttered a curse under his breath, as Ichijo explained to situation to the prefects as calmly as he could.

"Yori, is what he says true?" Yuki asked me. I nodded absently, missing Aido's glare of anger and frustration directed towards me.

"We're going to talk about this later," Yuki said. I nodded again in agreement, my eyes fighting to stay open. Yuki went to leave, saying something about retrieving the Headmaster. Aido finally snapped and moved to attack Ichijo out of pure fury. Zero intercepted, restraining Aido expertly. I was detached from the situation, coming down from the shock and fear.

I vaguely registered Yuki coming back with Kaname. Ichijo came over to me and I looked at him. "Don't worry," he whispered to me in a warm voice. "I'll protect you." He smiled. I saw how Aido glared daggers at Ichijo's back, I shivered at the look. Before Aido could say anything else, Kaname wordlessly knocked Aido out.  
"I'll take care of him," Kaname told the prefects. "Let's go, Takuma." The group left, including Yuki after she gave me a hug.

I crawled into bed and resumed staring at the ceiling. I was so shaken, I didn't get an ounce of sleep all night.

* * *

AN: And here comes Takuma, the knight in shining armour! Wooh! Hope you liked it! Next chapter is a little fluffy, I think! Thank all of the people who have reviewed, favourited and alerted my story! It makes me very happy! See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII- February 2

Sayori's POV

I had gotten little sleep last night. Whenever I would fall into slumber, I would start having a nightmare and have to wake up. They usually involved Aido, but sometimes it would be just a suffocating blackness that was somehow even more frightening.

Class went by without much event. Yuki and Zero gave me these looks every once in a while, and they made me uneasy. I ate lunch alone, because Alexei was studying in the library again. The need to keep his grades up was becoming a very large part of his life by this point, especially as the schoolwork became harder. Alexei was smart, but even he needed to study regularly.

As I feasted on my simple sandwich and orange juice, I noticed Zero walking my way. I stopped eating and stared at him as he sat across from me.

"It's very convenient that you decided to sit in a more... secluded place than usual. I need to talk to you," said Zero.

"What is it?" I asked, though I already knew what he was going to talk to me about.

"It's about Aido."

Bingo. I knew it.

"What about him?" I tried to make my discomfort invisible to the prefect.

"Kuran has gone easy on him. Even though he broke several rules, he and the Headmaster decided to only give him a month's worth of detention. He isn't even suspended. That could be a problem for you, even if he is monitored for most of the time. For that reason, Yuki and I have made it an option for you to sleep in Yuki's room from now on. I know the both of you have no problems with sharing a room. If you feel frightened at any time, then go there. Understand?"

I nodded. "Thank you, Zero, for spending time thinking of this for my sake." Oh, how I longed for the sanctuary of Yuki's room. I missed being there with her.

Zero shrugged. "It was nothing. I advise you to tread with caution from now on. I seriously doubt that Aido will try anything more but still, he's like a firecracker just waiting to go off."

I shook my head in agreement. "Thank you again, Zero."

He gave me a tight smile and then left my table. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Aido skipped class, went to the girls' Sun Dorms, and threatened to take my blood and he only got a month of detention? I sighed, rubbing my eyes. Although the experience last night was very frightful, one thing about it wasn't all bad. I didn't know when I had started falling for Ichijo, but hearing him say those words: 'I'll protect you' made me feel safe. Which was the point, I'm sure.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and I made my way back to class. I was on autopilot, subject to my musings for the rest of the the school period.

And then the fateful time came. The crossover of the two classes. I contemplated using the back door like I had earlier in the year, but scrapped the idea. I'm not going to run away this time, I told myself firmly.

I walked out stiffly with the rest of the Day Class, wishing (not for the first time) that I was deaf so I wouldn't have to hear the usual, incessant squealing of those girls. If only they knew the truth. If only they knew how Aido had acted last night, then they would be a little quieter, now wouldn't they?

I stayed as far out from the Night Class as possible without standing in the bushes. I glanced at them fleetingly, surprised to see that Aido was visibly forcing himself not to look at me. Instead of feeling relieved, this only made me more uncomfortable. It was blindingly apparent that he was angry and wanted badly to talk to me. Those girls didn't seem to notice the difference in him as he faked a smile for them.

I was about to speedwalk to the Sun Dorms when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped comically and turned around, sighing in slight relief when I saw that it was only Ichijo.

"Hello," he said with a bright smile. "Don't worry about Aido, okay?"

I nodded a bit. "Thank you, you know, for last night," I mumbled. He smiled, moving so his back was to his classmates.

"Do you know what I have to say to that?" he asked. I blinked.

"What?"

He smiled wider and then moved forward, pressing his lips to mine. I was shocked, to say the least. By the time my shock had worn off, the kiss was over and he was walking away. I truly felt grateful that Aido was still not watching. I touched my lips lightly and felt a brush creeping to my cheeks. I lost myself in the crowd of Day Class students as they went back to the Sun Dorm.

As soon as I got in, I ventured to the library, seeing Alexei who had just gotten there before me.

"Alexei-kun!" I called out urgently. He turned and looked at me curiously.

"Yes, Sayori-chan?"

"If a boy kisses you, what does that usually mean?" I blurted out, without warning.

Alexei looked a little taken aback. "What an odd question. I am no expert on things such as these, but usually, a kiss would mean that said boy likes you in a romantic way."

"Oh... I knew that." Alexei's answer only confirmed what I had already known. I wasn't totally hopeless when it came to romance, but I had never been in a situation like that before. I suppose I just needed to tell somebody.

"May I ask who it was that kissed you?" inquired Alexei. "Everything is confidential, I assure you. I do not partake in idle gossip, so if you do not want anyone to know, I understand."

I thought about it for a moment. I figured that it wouldn't hurt to tell Alexei.

"Takuma Ichijo. From the Night Class," I answered.

Alexei looked slightly surprised. "I know for certain that you are going to keep this a secret. Those girls would bully you more than usual if they had noticed or were told."

I nodded. "Please don't tell anyone."  
"Confidential," he reminded me. "Do not worry. Nobody really talks to me much anyway."

"Because your parents were spies." I smiled. He chuckled. "Exactly."

"Thank you, Alexei-kun." I hugged him. "I'll see you later, I'm sure you need to study."

"You know me too well." He patted my head. "I hope you will do me the pleasure of conversing in the common room after I am finished."

"As always." I bowed respectfully and left the library, feeling a lot better than before.

* * *

AN: Wow, this chapter was longer than I had thought! I hope you all enjoyed the TakumaXYori-ness! See you all next time! Thanks for supporting.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII- February 13

Aido's POV

I was almost halfway through my month of grueling detention. At first I was happy that I was getting off so easy after threatening Sayori, but that was before I discovered that Kaname was having me clean the Moon Dorm top to bottom every day. He had even got some of the Night Class students to make their rooms as messy as possible just to give me more work. I was beginning to really hate this month.

I was, as expected, absolutely livid towards Takuma and his little display of affection around two weeks ago. I know that he didn't think I saw him kissing my Sayori, but I had mastered the art of seeing without being noticed. Takuma was awfully lucky that Kaname hadn't seen him do that. Relationships between aristocrats and humans was almost taboo. It was okay for those lower class vampires, like Zero, but aristocrats weren't going to make the same mistake like the ancestors who forever robbed us of our pureblood status.

I scrubbed the dishes from dinner, perhaps a little too harshly, because the plate broke in my hands. Licking the blood from my fingers, I began to think. If Kaname saw Takuma and Sayori in a relationship, Takuma would get in much more trouble than I did. Perhaps even to the point of sending him away. If that happens, then I would be free to do whatever I wished with Sayori, as long as I kept it a secret. Which I was getting very good at.

I looked discreetly into the common room at Takuma talking with Shiki and Rima about some pointless matter. I smirked. At their rate, Takuma and Sayori would be in a full-blown secret relationship in no time, and I could finally expose them to Kaname without exposing my own intentions. A part in the back of my mind nagged at me, knowing what I was planning was extremely selfish and unlike me, but I pushed that conscious back and ignored the morality. Sayori should be ecstatic that I was looking after her. All of the girls in her class would kill to be in her position right now.

Sayori's POV

I sat on Yuki's bed that night, staring at the wall. Yuki was on patrol, but the calm voice of the Angel no longer came, making me feel even more lonely. Even though I knew that the Angel was Aido, I still wanted to hear the voice, the strong voice that introduced the music back into my life.

I sighed, leaning back into the bed. I was tired, but still, sleep evaded me. I forced myself to close my eyes, to try to doze off. It seemed like the fates were against me tonight, as the voice of my Angel made itself heard.

"Yori..."

I sat bolt upright in bed, looking around the room warily. "Don't come in here," I warned.

"I'm not that stupid," said Aido. This was one of the rare few times I heard Aido speak, and not see him. He usually sang to me, but I guessed that singing was wasted on him tonight.

"Then why are you here? Why have you been so silent?"

"I've been serving my hellish month of detention. Such a selfish girl, if you think I can always spare time for you. You aren't that important."

I gulped and responded daringly, "I seemed awfully important to you before."

Aido laughed, the fact that I couldn't see where he was only made the situation more tense. "I suppose so. It doesn't matter. Soon you'll be mine and mine alone."

"Ichijo won't let you," I retorted.

I could feel the ire radiating off of him in waves. "Excuse me? Being a little dependent on that traitor, aren't you? I doubt he feels anything for you. And even if he did, and you two were to eventually be together romantically, if Kaname were to find out, Takuma would be in so much trouble."

I thought about his words for a moment. It couldn't be... "Are you planning something? A way to get rid of Ichijo?"

"Perhaps."

"Why tell me this? I could tell anyone about it!" Sometimes Aido's inability to think things through really surprised me.

"Oh, can you? Why tell Yuki, or Zero? They are already so stressed with their duties. You're scared of everyone in the Night Class except Takuma. And you can't tell that Russian boy because you'd have to tell him our secret. There's nobody who will understand you."

I looked down, realising that he was right. He had really thought this through...

"I can still tell Ichijo," I protested weakly.

Aido laughed. "Go ahead. Tell him. But I'm not going to guarantee that nothing is going to happen to him."

Although he said it in a joking manner, the darkness behind the threat constricted the air around me, and I shuddered. Aido didn't say anything else, I was certain he had left.

The situation I was in was one that I would have never went through if I had declined the Headmaster's invitation and stayed at the opera house. I was very frightened, yes, but I also was determined to try and protect Takuma at all costs. I had to.

* * *

AN: Here's the newest installment! This chapter is important because it signifies a plot turn that is very important to the rest of this story. ^^ Hope you liked it! I am thankful to all who have read this story, your support motivates me greatly! Stay awesome and see you next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV- February 26

Kaname's POV

"Kaname-sama. My detention is finished for today. Would you mind going on a walk with me?" I heard Aido ask. I looked at him. It surprised me that he was asking, but it wasn't abnormal for us to walk through the woods once in a while.

"Fine," I replied as I stood up. "Come on."

I knew he was uneasy from my stern tone, but I was still disappointed in his actions almost a month earlier.

"Kaname-sama, I'm still sorry," he said. I sighed.

"I know, but your impulsive actions could have jeopardised our entire secret. You need to learn restraint."

Aido looked guilty. "Yeah, but it won't happen again, I promise. Isn't the weather nice out tonight? It's not even that cold."

I felt a slight pang of suspicion at his abrupt change of subject, but disregarded it. I couldn't help but think that this walk was somehow warranted. It was unexpected, and I wondered if there was something else behind this.

Aido started to strike up a conversation, I answered half-heartedly, not feeling much like talking. It was too nice of a Sunday night out to talk to this idiot.

Sayori's POV

It had been thirteen days exactly. But I have had no opportunity to tell Ichijo what Aido was planning to do. I was beginning to panic, I didn't want anything to happen to him. Aido had sung to me more frequently since he told me his plan, but the voice wasn't as comforting as it used to be. I was sitting in the room Yuki and I now shared, studying for a math test the next day. My mind was on autopilot as I wrote down numbers and punched keys on my calculator, finishing the practice test in a short time.

"You're very quick," a voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned, surprised to see Ichijo standing there with that carefree smile gracing his features. I was happy to see him, but I was nervous for two reasons. The first was because he obviously had some sort of romantic feeling for me. The second was because I couldn't help but remember what happened the last time a handsome Night Class boy entered my room through the window.

"W-what are you doing here, Ichijo-san?" I asked, my voice shaking despite myself.

Ichijo laughed. "Don't worry, Sayori-chan. Besides, why do you keep calling me that? You can call me Takuma if you want to."

"I'm sorry, I suppose I'm just overly polite. Old-fashioned, even."

"It's fine. I like that about you."

I smiled a little. "I see," I said curtly, looking down. "Um... Ich- I mean, Takuma-san? I need to tell you something."

"Of course."

I looked around. "I can't tell you here. If Yuki walks in, you could get in trouble."

Takuma nodded in understanding. "Very well. Let's go out the window, then."

My eyes widened slightly. I wasn't much for windows...

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he assured me.

I sighed, giving in. "Okay." He smiled and picked me up quickly, making me nervous. He went over to the open window.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded, holding on tightly, my eyes squeezed shut. Takuma stepped up onto the window frame and then jumped. I heard his feet hit the pavement and he set me down gently. I opened my eyes, and after I saw that I was still unharmed, I led him out a ways from the Sun Dorm, close to the edge of the woods.

"Aido is planning to expose you in front of Kaname as my boyfriend and get you in trouble and out of the way," I said, all in one breath.

Takuma looked surprised, to say the least. "I'm not entirely sure that Aido is smart enough to do that... but I wouldn't put it past him. I know how he looks at you, we barely even talk anymore."

"I'm afraid that his plan, however it's going to occur, will work." I sighed, walking past him. "I need some fresh air. Please come with me." I stared at him.

Takuma smiled again. "I would love to."

I grabbed his hand and started walking into the woods. I could feel shock radiating off of him. I know that he expected something else, for sure. At his next words, I felt surprise when I realised that he was singing.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"We can't go back there!" I answered, also in song.

"We must return!"

"His eyes will find me there, those eyes that burn!" I let my inner paranoia shine at that moment. I know he was confused and surprised, but I couldn't stop at this point. We were walking swiftly, further into the forest.

"Yori, don't say that," Takuma sang insistently; I realised that this was the first time he'd ever called my by my nickname, not even Alexei called me that yet.

"But his voice fills my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In the night, there is music in my mind. And through music, my soul begins to soar!" I drifted off with the airy note, Takuma was visibly impressed, I knew. "And I hear as I've never heard before..."

Takuma sighed. "What you heard was a dream and nothing more."

I looked down, stopping my walk. Although I was very afraid of Aido by this point, I also pitied him. He was a creature who craved attention, and I never give it to him. I kept going, letting this view show itself in front of the boy who I had come to trust, even if he was a vampire.

"Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world... those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore." I looked at Takuma, trying to convey what I wanted to say to him. I wanted to thank him, and be with him and his charismatic personality.

It seemed as though he understood. He stroked my cheek tenderly, his eyes warm.

A noise from the bushes close to us made me jump. Aido and Kaname emerged. I stared at Aido warily, noticing that Kaname looked a little mad. I suddenly realised that this was how Aido was carrying out his plan. I didn't miss the small smirk on my Angel's face.

"Aido, take Sayori-san back to the Sun Dorms. Takuma, I'd like a word with you."

Takuma gave me an apologetic look as I followed Aido back to the dorms. He didn't say anything the entire time, every once in a while giving me a cold glance. I was kind of glad for the change. I didn't want Aido to start gloating over how his plan worked.

Once we reached the dorms, I immediately walked quickly past him and into the building, not looking back. I could see Alexei's concerned gaze as I rushed to my room. Once I got there, I shut the window tightly and fell back onto the bed, irate. I don't know how I was going to do it, but Aido was going to pay.

Takuma's POV

"Do you understand what you've done? Our secret is very important. Relationships with humans is not the way to handle anything," Kaname chided me. It was very apparent that he was angry with me.

"You do not understand, Kaname-sama. Yori isn't any danger."

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to hear it, Takuma. I'm not going to argue with you. I'm going to figure out a suitable punishment for you. Go back to the Moon Dorm. Now."

I sighed, knowing arguments were futile. I turned and went back to the Moon Dorm. I wondered how Yori was doing, worrying.

Sayori's POV

After school the next day, all the while worrying about Takuma, Yuki came up to me.

"Yori, are you okay?" she asked urgently.

"Yes, why?"

"Kaname punished Ichijo for being with you last night. He didn't try anything, right?"

I nodded quickly. "Takuma didn't do anything! We were walking through the forest and then Kaname and Aido showed up, and Kaname looked pretty mad... is he okay?"

Yuki frowned. "Kaname sent Takuma to a resort owned by his family a while away from here. He's to be there for three months."

"W-what? Kaname can't do that! It was Aido's plan all along!"

Yuki laid a hand on my shoulder. "I know Aido and you don't have good history, but you can't blame Aido just because he happened to be there. It's all right, Yori. It's not like he's going away forever."

I looked down at my feet. Yuki was right. And Aido wouldn't try anything, for sure, right? I sighed. "You're right. I just jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Yori." Yuki smiled and rubbed my shoulder. "See you later, 'kay?"

"Okay." I walked to our room and sat down on the bed. I did nothing in particular for the next few hours. I stood up, thinking about talking to Alexei when suddenly Aido's voice surrounded the room.

"Yori..."

I felt my pent-up anger rise inside me. "Go away! How dare you get Takuma sent away like that!"

"It's for the best, Yori, you're mine."

"I hate your idiotic possessiveness! Stop it! Just go away!"

I heard Aido sigh. "Just you wait, Yori. I have three months. You'll be mine eventually."

Then there was silence. I thumped my head against my pillow. I didn't think I'd survive three months, but I had to. For Takuma.

* * *

AN: If I'm correct, I believe this is the longest chapter yet! Woot! The song Takuma and Yori sing in this chapter is called 'Why Have You Brought Me Here?'. Of course, I changed around the lyrics a bit to fit the situation better, and most of the song is omitted but hey, its the first duet of everyone's favourite vice president and nonfan-girl! You gotta be happy about that! See you all next time, I hope you are enjoying the story!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV- March 10

Aido's POV

I find it easier to charm Yori when she's partially asleep. That way, her inhibitions are fogged and she momentarily forgets her anger to me. My voice lingers through her dreams, and she wakes up the next day just a little more trustful of me. I wasn't growing impatient with the minority of the results, however. I knew that I'd have three months to get her on my side, which was more than enough time. I never understood why she chose Takuma over me, though. The thought of the vice president made me seeth with anger every time. What did he have that I didn't? Or rather, what did I have that wasn't charismatic when he was around?

Every time those thoughts invaded my mind, I would shut them out. Takuma was currently serving a sentence somewhere far away as per Kaname's doing, and I was free from my month long detention. I was freer than ever before. Kaname still watched me, but the hypocrite was too busy fawning after the Yuki girl to notice anything different about me. Funny, how he thought that aristocrats and humans were wrong, yet he was a pureblood lusting after a girl who would die centuries before him. I suppose fate just works in weird ways. I was grateful to it nevertheless, because it meant that nobody cared about what I was doing anymore. Just the way I liked it.

A couple of things bothered me still. I have Kaname and Takuma out of the way, but there was still her Day Class chums to worry about. Yori and Yuki spent a lot of time together, but there was no way I was going to try and get rid of Yuki, Kaname would have my throat if I did. There was Zero, but he didn't really pay much attention to her, and he slightly scared me, ever since he shot that Bloody Rose gun over my head. That, I admit, was one of the scariest times of my life. No, Zero wasn't hindering anything. But that Russian boy- Alexei, I think- was. I saw Yori and him talk all of the time. I didn't need some foreign smooth-talker to take her away from me in the same way Takuma did.

I couldn't stand how she smiled when she talked to him, how he was always so overly polite and charming around her. She would hug him, and they would work on homework together, and just chat all of the time, and I hated it. She shouldn't be talking to him, some peasant, a worthless human, when she could be talking to me. He was truly the only one I could do something about. I smiled.

It was a nice Saturday night, and a few Day Class and Night Class students alike were going for a walk in the fair weather. The moon illuminated the path to the town. I discreetly snuck into the Sun Dorm, looking out for any girls who might see me and blow my cover. I was slightly thankful for the fact that Alexei usually studied alone in the library. It seemed like the library wasn't a too popular place. I saw the Russian kid on a chair, studying a confusing-looking book on quantum mechanics. He was so deep in speculation that when I tapped his shoulder to get his attention, he nearly jumped out of his chair.

He looked quite confused to see me. "Hello, ah, Aido-san, is it not?" he asked me in that accent that I know he was just using to take my Yori away from me.

I maintained a polite composure, smiling my dazzling smile. "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

He looked confused. "You have never talked to me before, Aido-san, why are you so keen as to ask for my acquaintance in a leisurely stroll?"

His uncanny way of making everything seem proper made me want to gag. "Of course. I don't want to ask anybody else at the moment."

Alexei thought for a moment, and stood. "I suppose it would not hurt." He stood and smiled. I nodded and led the way out, getting out through the back door. I knew Alexei might be confused about my not wanting to be seen, but I was in no mood to answer any questions he might have. We walked out to the little village silently, as if enjoying the temperature and fresh air.

"Alexei-san?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yes?"

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with Yori." I looked sideways at him, to gauge his reaction. He merely blinked and nodded.

"Yes, she is my friend."

I 'hmm'd in answer and took a deep breath regarding my next question.

"So... do you have any _romantic_ feelings for her?"

* * *

AN: Shame on you, Aido! Didn't your parents ever tell you it was impolite to pry? Anywho, sorry for not updating in a while, I was actually busy again. For once. Woo! Hope you enjoyed the latest installment!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI

Alexei's POV

"So... do you have any _romantic_ feelings for her?"

I stopped walking once I heard Aido voice that question. I narrowed my eyes, knowing that this question must be the reason that Aido wanted me to go for a walk with him. Why else would this boy I hardly know want to speak with me?

I contemplated my next answer. Although I, by nature, am very cautious, I was also curious as to what his reaction would be if I said yes. It would be a lie, of course; I felt no romantic attraction to Sayori. She was my friend and I enjoyed her company, but I did not feel that way. I know that she likes the other Night Class boy, Takuma Ichijo. I sighed as I made my final decision: to lie.

"Yes, I do feel quite romantically towards her," I answered him, gauging his reaction. The muscles in his face tightened up in an obvious, yet subtle, way of showing anger. I wondered why my answer would have affected him that way. I was not aware that he had affections for Sayori also, he always is surrounded by the other girls in the Day Class, not her.

"Do you now?" he said in a quiet, firm voice.

I smiled slightly. "Why so angry, Aido-sempai?"

Aido looked at me, as if he were actively controlling his rage. "No, you don't understand, Alexei-kun, I am not angry."

"It seems as such," I commented back. "So you invited me out here to inquire about Sayori-chan. You have asked your questions, now I shall ask mine."

We were now in the middle of a dark alley. I had no fear of such places, but it was a bit eerie all the same. He had a confused expression on his face as I continued. "As of late, Sayori-chan is not looking as if she is feeling her best. Would you, by any chance, have something to do with it? I have never seen you speak to her before, yet you know of her and her connection with me. If you are able to lurk about, unseen, in this way, then I suspect you are the cause of her distress as well."

Aido frowned. He was mad, I could sense that much. Much too quickly for me to grasp at the moment, he had me pinned against the wall.

"How dare you make such accusations against me! Yori should be grateful that I'm always there for her! She's indebted to me, yet she doesn't pay her dues back for my compassion and good deeds! She is a creature of music, the most beautiful song, and when that song was threatening to die out, I brought it back. Night by night I snuck out and brought it back! And now her stupid Russian lackey is accusing me of being the cause of any problems she has? That's absolutely ridiculous!" Aido said all of this to me in a sharp tone, the anger in his blue eyes making me suddenly fearful, as if he were not human. I was able to fight through the cloud of looming fear as I answered back.

"Even if you did those things for her, it is inexcusable to be so possessive of her."

He tightened his grip on my jacket. "You'll learn that there are consequences for liking Yori in that way." Aido then slammed me against the wall, and I blacked out.

Aido's POV

That ungrateful fool! The Russian weakling liked Yori romantically, as I had suspected. I knew it wasn't Yori's fault, it was Alexei's. That cocky fool thought he could outsmart me, blaming problems she was having on me. Although it was a little impressive that he was able to figure out how I've been manipulating her all this time, it wasn't going to save him. He had the same cunning brains as Takuma did, and I wasn't about to let him jeopardise my plans to make Yori mine.

I promptly knocked him out, his body going limp in my arms. I narrowed my eyes as I viciously bit down into his soft, human neck. I almost couldn't control my bloodlust as I began drinking him dry. I didn't care if I killed him. Nobody saw us leave, and there were no witnesses. I couldn't have the blame pinned on me this time. It was better that he died, anyway. Perhaps that would teach Russia not to send their smartest students to a school where one of the classes was full of vampires. I chuckled inside my head at the thought.

After a few more minutes, I let the transfer student's body fall to the ground. I wiped excess blood off of my face, making sure there was none on my uniform. That could make me suspect to his disappearance, when it was discovered. I made myself presentable and then looked around for a place to hide the corpse. My thinking was becoming more rational by the second, as my anger began to ebb. My brain was chastising me about killing the boy, but I didn't care. That was just one more thing out of the way. I couldn't take care of Yuki or Kaname, for obvious reasons, but at least this lover-boy is gone, just like Takuma. And even better, he was gone for good.

Soon Yori would be mine, I thought to myself as I meticulously hid Alexei's body. Not even a vampire would be able to find him now, unless he was purposely looking in the recesses of an alley, underground. And even so, no vampire would concern themselves with looking for some dead foreign kid anyway. All of this was working in my favour.

I walked around for about a half hour longer to ensure that all traces of Alexei's scent were off of me. I then returned to the academy, entering the Moon Dorm casually. I wasn't going to visit Yori tonight, obviously, but I couldn't wait to use her despair at finding her lover-boy gone against her, for me. I couldn't wait for the next day at all.

* * *

AN: I am such a horrible person TT-TT I killed off my own OC :( Hope you enjoyed Evil-Aido! Muahahahaha! See you all next time!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII- March 12

Sayori's POV

It has been 48 hours, yet Alexei still hasn't been found. Not that anyone was actively searching for him, anyway. I buried my face in my knees. I hadn't been able to concentrate during class at all, especially with that certain empty seat next to me haunting my thoughts. I knew Aido was behind it. Even with no proof, I'd find a way to show everyone that it was him. The problem was, I had no idea how to do that. The basis of my entire sanity rested on three people: Ichijo, Alexei and Yuki. Now that two of those people were gone, I didn't know what else to do.

"Yori?" Yuki inquired, sitting next to me. "I know you're worried, but it's okay, I'm sure they'll find him."

I snorted quietly in disbelief. "They don't have anyone out there looking for him."

"That's nonsense, Yori. About half of the Night Class are."

I looked up at her. "He wasn't even in the Night Class... why are they...?"

Yuki smiled. "The Night Class care about you and respect you, you know. Ever since Ichijo brought you to their dorm after the Level E attack. They admire how you are the only human who's been able to resist their charms, to know that they weren't inhuman. I know it was hard to accept after you learned, but you still accepted them for the most part once you accepted their secret. They really like that about you, and they know how much you cared for Alexei. It was Ruka's idea to look for him, really."

I smiled, happy that the Night Class thought that about me. But the smile soon ghosted off into a grimace. "Is Aido out there looking?"

"Last I heard, yes."

I snickered a few times. "I bet he knows exactly where Alexei is."

Yuki frowned at me. "Yori, you're still scared of him, aren't you? But you can't blame everything that's happened to you on him. I'm sure he had nothing to do with Kaname finding about you and Ichijo, and I'm sure he had nothing to do with Alexei's disappearance, either."

"They're looking for a dead person, Yuki. Alexei's dead, I just feel it," I told her seriously, sighing in despair.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. He's one of my closest friends. I'd know if you were dead too."

Yuki frowned deeper and stood up. "You probably need some time on your own. Just get your head clear, the search party is doing their best to find him." She walked off, leaving me to my thoughts.

Every night after that was becoming more like a tortuous hell. After class the other day, Ruka came up to me and apologised for her party not being able to find Alexei. She gave me a sort of awkward hug and a sympathetic glance, as if she knew that with that apology, all of my hopes were crushed into rubble.

Aido sang to me each night, yet I sung less and less. The once ethereal voice of my Angel was now becoming something cold, sinister and frightening. I didn't miss the tone of glee in his voice, like he had accomplished something great. That's when I knew for certain. Aido killed Alexei.

Day after day passed, I gave up on eating much, for my tangled feelings would always cause me to vomit it up later. All I did was study in the library, in Alexei's favourite chair, trying to glean the comfort he once gave me from its velvet upholstery. The only things about me that improved were my grades. I wouldn't cry, though. I had expected myself to have shed an ocean of tears by now at the death of one of my best friends, but I haven't yet shed a tear. I knew that crying was only a figurative escape, I was still literally in hell.

I wished endlessly for my small room back at the opera house, listening to Madame Giry tap her cane in time with the music, yelling out ballet moves like some sort of mantra. I even missed her when she yelled at those where were late for practice, just as much as when she'd hug every one of the ballet girls and commend them for their excellent work. Why did I have to accept an invitation to a prestigious school, even if Yuki, my lifelong friend, was attending? I partially blamed myself for this mess, but I never really regretted my decision. If I hadn't come, I would have never met Takuma, the boy I've come to love.

* * *

AN: Sniff sniff. Yori angst :( I dunno, but it seems like she's the sort of person who you'd hate to see sad. Oh, for those of you who don't know, Madame Giry was the ballet director in the Phantom of the Opera, she has a cool french accent :3 Yay, Miranda Richardson! Aaanywho, hope you enjoyed!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter XVIII- March 20

Takuma's POV

Not even a month has passed, and I was going crazy without seeing anybody I knew. The maids running around this resort don't even talk to you, so the only thing I could communicate to was a journal that I've taken to writing into. Nothing important ever happened, but I'd feel, every once in a while, this strange sensation as if someone was in trouble. It was not dissimilar to the feeling when Aido attacked Yori that one time, and I dreaded what it could mean.

I walked around the quaint little town that the resort was located at often, trying to clear my mind of all of the worry. Was Yori okay? What was happening? The torment of the unknown only made this exile worse. I ran my hand through my hair, nodding politely at the few people who would pass by.

Suddenly, a flyer caught my attention. It was glued sloppily to a light post. I mentally groaned at myself. I was so bored that I was looking at flyers for something to do now. I inspected it. It used to be colourful, I noticed, but now the bright colours were faded and the white spaces were more of a sepia. I carefully took the flyer off of the post and peered at it closer. It was a flyer for a performance of 'Hannibal' by an opera house near Cross Academy. I narrowed my eyes, looking for a date. There it was. June 20th, 2008. Four years ago.

There was a picture of a lady dressed in grand clothing, holding a skull above her. I 'hmm'd under my breath. This lady did seem familiar. The flyer had in gold (or what used to be gold) lettering: 'La CARLOTTA as ELISSA'. La Carlotta? My eyes widened in a sudden realisation. Of course! I went to this show with my parents! Or rather, I was dragged to it. I wasn't too fond of opera, but this show did exceed my expectations. Now I knew why Yori seemed so familiar. She was one of the background dancers, one of the chorus singers. Her hair was longer, sure, but I wouldn't forget those large brown doe eyes for a long time.

I smiled, thinking back to the performance. Carlotta was positively terrible, I recalled, her voice was annoying and a little snobby. She was Italian or something, I knew, which is why everybody called her Signora. I remembered asking my parents about that. I admired the dancing in the show the most, they were so sure on their feet and their synchronisation was absolutely admirable. I laughed quietly. I couldn't wait to tell Yori that I recognised her.

But then my bleak outlook shone through again with the fact that I wouldn't see her for another two months, and that Kaname was likely going to keep us separated anyway. I sighed and made my way back to the too-clean prison that was a luxury resort.

I was on the computer, researching the opera house Yori was at out of boredom, six days later, when a maid came in. I turned to her with my usual smile.

"Yes?"

"Ichijo-sama, sir, there is a letter for you," the maid said professionally, holding out a pristine white envelope. I hadn't gotten any mail yet, so this was new. I took the envelope and smiled.

"Thank you. May I ask who it was from?" I added as a sidenote after inspecting the letter. There was no return address or name on it. It was just... blank.

"It is from a girl named Yuki Cross. That's what the messenger told me."

My eyes widened. "O-of course. You may leave now."

The maid looked confused at my shock but shrugged and left the room. I opened the letter in haste and read its contents at least three times over.

_Dear Takuma Ichijo,_

_I am sorry to bother you, when you must be having a pleasant time away from the harrowing nature of school. But I implore you to return to Cross Academy immediately. I know how you and Yori feel about each other, and I'm glad, but ever since you left, she hasn't been doing very well. She hasn't been eating or talking to anyone, just sitting in a chair in the library and studying like a madwoman. I suspect that Alexei's disappearance had a lot to do with it as well. She keeps saying that Aido-sempai was the one behind your exile, and she insists that he killed Alexei also. I don't know how much of her suspicion is based on fact, but you need to come back. I can't mend her soul anymore, she shuts me out. You are the only one who can help her. Sorry for the inconvenience. Do not send a reply message. Thanks.  
Yuki Cross_

I rubbed my head in irritation. The Russian transfer student was dead? I knew that him and Yori were close too... the only feelings that surrounded me was guilt, dread and worry. I stood up, stuffing the letter and the opera house flyer in my pockets.

I opened the window and jumped out smoothly, looking around for anyone who might see me, and then I started running.

* * *

AN: Da dada daaa! Here comes Takuma to save the day! The end is drawing near... wooooohhh... Hehe hoped you enjoyed the latest installment! See you all next time!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter XIX- March 28

Takuma's POV

I stopped for a moment on the outskirts of the village near Cross Academy. I was so close, my tiredness disappearing as I began to anticipate seeing the grand gates again. I forced myself to walk slower and conserve my strength, because I had no idea what would happen to me if Kaname saw me out here. Disobeying his orders, that was gutsy, even to me. I put a smile onto my face and walked calmly into the town, taking back alleys and discreet routes to avoid being seen.

I promenaded slowly through the town. I then looked down to the ground, surprised by what I saw. I was in one of the creepiest alleys in the town. Some stray rats and cats decided to burrow into the ground, searching for something. I bent down on one knee and picked up a scrap of clothing that I saw. It looked very familiar... my eyes widened when I recognised it. It was a piece of the Day Class uniform. My eyes narrowed, assuming the worst.

After I was able to ignore the scent of the disgusting alleyway, I picked up a trace of Aido's scent lingering around the cloth. Fighting back my revulsion of rummaging through the dirt around a corpse, I hurriedly found a wallet about a foot away from the main source of the corpse-y smell. I didn't really want to get close to try to recognise the smell of whichever student it was. I opened the wallet to find an ID. Getting it out I gasped, despite myself.

It was the transfer student, Alexei. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Yori was right. Aido had killed Alexei. Once I told the news to Kaname, Aido was sure to be in a lot of trouble. I knew Alexei and Yori were friends, and I couldn't fathom how this had affected her.

I stood up and quickened my pace, depositing Alexei's ID in my pocket along with the note and flyer from a couple of days ago. It seemed like the little town was getting longer and longer, no matter how fast I ran.

It seemed like forever before I was able to spy the looming gates of Cross Academy. I sighed in relief, though I knew that I had to remain unseen. It was dark outside, night falling like a calming blanket. As sneakily as I could, I made my way over to the Sun Dorm, where I knew Yuki and Yori's room would be. I hoped that Yuki was out on patrol, though it wasn't as if I would hate it if she was there, either.

I got in through the window, like I had before I was sent away. Yori didn't notice me at first. I was surprised at her condition, feeling a intense surge of anger, especially towards Aido, who caused all of it. She was thin and her hair was unkempt. She was huddled up with her knees close to her chest, staring at nothing in particular with bags under her eyes. I cleared my throat quietly to get her attention.

Yori immediately whipped her head towards me, an overwhelming fear in her eyes that made me sick.

"Yori," I said quietly, trying to calm her.

"No... no... go away! I hate you! You killed my friend and yet you think you can walk in here singing like nothing happened? Go away!" Yori yelled at me in one breath, before she sprung up out of bed and barged out of the room. I grimaced. She must have mistaken me for Aido. I admit, in this moonlight I did look kind of like him, she must be a little delirious also, adding into the misconception. But I couldn't let her run away again. Abandoning all caution, I ran out of the room after.

"Yori!" I called out, not caring if any of the Day Class students heard me. She stopped abruptly to turn to me, but I felt a sharp pain in my head and I blacked out before I could see her face.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the shortness, next chapter is longer, I promise!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter XX- March 29

Takuma's POV

I woke up, a pain still in my head from when I was knocked out. I opened my eyes, looking around my surroundings. It was dingy, dirty and dark. The only light in the place was emitted from an old lightbulb hanging from a wire in the center of the room. I let my eyes adjust quickly and looked around, trying to find somebody. I discovered that I was in a cell-type cage, rusty bars keeping me from leaving.

"Wakey wakey Takuma-chan," Aido's sing-song voice echoed around the room. I looked over and saw him leaning against the far wall, smirking at me. I glared at him.

"Where exactly am I?" I asked him. His smile widened.

"I found these in your pockets," he answered, seemingly dodging the question. "Too bad I can't do anything about Yuki or Kaname will have my throat... Though, I must be a little thankful to her. If she hadn't sent you this note, I would have never been able to drag you here and dispose of you. Anywho, there's no helping you anyway, Takuma-chan, because you figured out where the Russian brat was." He held up the ID card. "You always just meddle with things that aren't your business, don't you? As for where you are..." He held up the flyer next. "You are here. The Opera Populaire, here in town."

I was confused. "It looks nothing like that place."

"Well, that's obviously because you are in the cellar beneath the actual opera house. I used to come down here when my parents weren't looking. It's calming, being alone. This is the opera house Yori went to, that's how I remembered her earlier this year. I had no idea we'd meet paths again. She was very passionate about her music, and a million times better than the current diva, Carlotta. But, alas, my parents loved her, and as a child even I had limited influence. I tried to persuade my parents to let Yori be the leading lady, I heard her sing, she was absolutely amazing. My parents, however, claimed that she was 'too young' and thus not fit for any of the parts that Carlotta would be 'better suited for'." Aido made a face at the end of his little ramble.

I blinked. "What does any of this have to do with me? Have you _seen _her lately? You're breaking her, Aido. You need to stop. You may think that you have made her life better by singing to her, but it has only made things worse."

"Shut up, Takuma-chan. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Right now, it's the middle of the day, and the Night Class is in slumber. There's no hope for you now," Aido smiled, a little twistedly. "It seems our little angel is here."

I grew more alert as I saw Yori at the far end of the room, looking in.

"Takuma!" she cried out, stumbling towards me. My heart ached at her current state, and the desperation in my eyes, begging me to free her again. Before she could get too far, Aido grabbed her around her waist and held her against him.

"Don't go to him, Yori. You are mine."

"Let me go," she hissed at him.

I pushed at the bars in an attempt to escape and go to her. Finding that my efforts were to no avail, Aido started snickering. I contemplated what to do next. I figured that since we were in an opera house, and Yori responded so well to people singing...

"Free her! Do what you like, only free her! Have you no pity?" I sang desperately to Aido. He smiled, no probably thinking that he has won already. Yori stared at me, all expression except fear and anger lost in her face.

Aido snickered, turning to Yori. "Your lover makes a passionate plea," he sang the word 'lover' like it was a debilitating poison in his mouth.

Yori pleaded with me, "Please, it's useless."

I ignored her, directing my words at Aido. "I love her! Does that mean _nothing_? I love her! Show some compassion!"

Aido merely laughed, holding Yori painfully tighter. "You know, I didn't want to have to do this..." he said in a tone that implied that he really did want to do this, "but the entire bottom of that little cage you're in is a trapdoor. All I have to do is push that little lever, right over there," he pointed to a rusty lever, all by itself, imposing, "and you will fall to a watery grave."

Yori struggled in Aido's grasp. "Stop it!" she commanded. Aido laughed again and turned to her, gripping her shoulders tightly. He started to sing in that strong voice, I could hear it laced with anger and exasperation. "Start a new life with me! Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice! This is the point of no return!"

He finally released her, pure emotion making him shake slightly as he stared at her with rage-filled eyes. She looked back at him unflinchingly, and I admired Yori's strength and determination. One of her many admirable traits.

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate... grow cold and turn to tears of hate!" she sang firmly at him, tears threatening to fall from her large eyes. I couldn't help but continue in my song, singing to her this time.

"Yori, forgive me, please forgive me...I did it all for you and all for nothing!"

Yori seemed to be ignoring me, her anger directed at Aido alone. "Farewell, fallen idol and false friend! One by one, all of my delusions shattered!"

Aido grit his teeth and started to walk slowly towards the lever that would cause me to fall to my death. "Too late for turning back," he threatened. "Too late for useless pity!"

I continued to sing to Yori, pleading her to listen to me. "Say you love him and my life is over!" Aido began to sing over me, saying, "Past all hope of cries for help, no point in fighting! For either way you choose you cannot win!" "But either way you choose he has to win!"

"So do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?" Aido practically yelled at Yori, growing closer to the fated lever.

That did it for me, as I yelled back, "Why make her lie to you to save me?"

Yori had been silent for a while now, but then her soprano voice began to cut through the ones of Aido and I. "Angel of music, you betrayed me! Why do you curse?"

Aido stopped as he looked at her again. He pointed to me rather in a rather crazed fashion. "His life is now the prize which you must earn!"

I shook my head as she turned her gaze to me. "Don't throw your life away for my sake! For pity's sake, Yori, say no!"

She shook her head slowly, her tiny shoulders shaking with emotion. "Angel of music... you deceived me."

Aido smirked, his hand on the lever. "You try my patience. Hurry up and make your choice."

I grabbed onto the bars of the cage tightly, confident that I'd still be able to hold on when Aido dropped the trapdoor, at least for a little while. Yori quickly went over to Aido and grabbed onto his arm unexpectedly. "Let Takuma go!" she commanded with more power and passion that what should come from such a small human girl.

Aido tensed and was ready to pull the lever when a new voice rang out through the cellar.

"Aido!" Yuki ran in quickly. "Listen to her!" She was holding Artemis, and I noticed how Aido looked nervously at the anti-vampire weapon. Yori turned to Yuki as she came up to them and pulled Yori away from him. Yori paused for a moment, looking around, before she ran up to the cage I was in, disappearing behind a wall out of my vision. I wondered what she was doing as I saw Yuki promptly knock Aido out. A deafening noise, metal against metal, it sounded like, was heard and Yuki flinched at it as the rusty door on my prison began lifting, allowing me to get out. Yori appeared again and I hugged her without warning, glad that she was okay.

Yuki smiled at us, before taking out her cell phone and calling somebody. Zero, I guessed. I was right, for a few minutes later Zero appeared and quickly picked Aido's unconscious form up. He looked at Yori and I and gave me a slight warning glance before leaving. I smiled at his retreating back as I held Yori, glad that we were together again.

* * *

AN: Yaaay all the trouble's over! Last chapter will be next time! The song in this one that they sung was 'Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer'. It's the totally awesome finale song in Phantom of the Opera and I find that it works amazingly well here also! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Get ready for some awesome fluffiness next time, at least I hope it's fluffy~


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter XXI- March 31

Sayori's POV

Kaname had sent Aido to some all-vampire private school with permission from his parents. It was sort of necessary, seeing as how Takuma showed what he found of Alexei with Headmaster Cross, and Cross expelled Aido. Kaname also had approved of our relationship, which was great. If he hadn't he'd be a bit like a hypocrite, since I knew how he felt about Yuki, who was human.

I was lounging around all day, still feeling lonely about Alexei not being there. His official funeral was to take place in his hometown in Russia, and Takuma and I were invited. I accepted the proposal, wanting to meet his grandfather, who Alexei said thought I was a very sweet girl. I was excited, and yet the funeral was a painful reminder of the truth: Alexei was dead.

My health, admittedly, had gotten a lot better in the few days Takuma had been back. He had asked me how I knew where he was, and I said that I skipped class when I saw Aido taking his unconscious form into the village. Yuki must have followed me.

"Knock knock," a voice said from by my window. I got my own room back, but I was still nervous whenever an unexpected surprise came. I relaxed once I saw Takuma standing there with that charming smile on his face.

"Hello."

"Care to join me for a nighttime stroll by the lake?" Takuma asked, holding out his hand. I smiled, and slowly made my way over, grasping it. He held me tightly as he jumped out of the window. We walked calmly through the woods, holding hands.

"What a year," remarked Takuma. I nodded in agreement.

"It's nice out," I said. He chuckled.

"Very much." He stopped, looking upon the moonlit lake, the water rippling in the breeze. I closed my eyes, enjoying the serenity of the moment when he began to sing.

"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you."

I smiled, opening my eyes to look at him. "Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true... That's all I ask of you..."

"Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you."

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night. And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me..."

Takuma grabbed my hand and led me closer to the shimmering water, the happiness gleaming in his eyes. "Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude! Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too...Yori, that's all I ask of you."  
"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime! Say the word and I will follow you... Share each day with me, each night, each morning! Say you love me..."

"...You know I do..."

Takuma got close to me as we both sang, "Love me, that's all I ask of you..." He then moved forward and closed the space between our lips in a warm kiss, lifting me up and holding me against him. We broke our kiss and just held each other silently, letting the soft moonlight fall over us.

Such silence, and such love.

* * *

AN: Sob sob :'( It's over now waah! I am truly grateful to those who read this story through all the way, reviewed, favourited and followed it! You are all great! See you all again, someday... perhaps! Love ya!


End file.
